Desciende
by BarkhornKs
Summary: Un encuentro furtivo entre dos seres contrapuestos entre si y un sentimiento curioso que las atrae y las envuelve alrededor. Para Yoshiko sentimientos como la amistad, el compañerismo o la empatia no existían en su vocabulario, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que aquello no podía ser tan malo después de todo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

Las personas iban y venían, pasaban por su lado y ni se inmutaban al verla. Lo único que recibía eran pequeñas miradas furtivas antes de que el sujeto o sujetos recordaran sus propios asuntos.

A penas se veía algo en la penumbra de las calles y el sol había dejado de brillar gracias a un manto blanco de neblina.

Todo para ella era extraño en ese lugar, desde algo tan simple como una pieza de fruta en la caja de un comerciante de la calle principal hasta los inmensos edificios y su distribución que se asemejaba a un laberinto de callejones estrechos y engorrosos.

Hacía unos días que había despertado a orillas del mar. En ese entonces se había visto desorientada y confusa en medio de la playa, dudaba que aún no se sintiera así, pero por lo menos ya podía andar, aunque fuera para perderse en esa ciudad empedernida por el tiempo.

En vista de todas las vueltas y giros que tuvo que dar se podría decir que por lo menos ya sabía llegar al castillo del rey; y la razón no era porque todos los caminos llevaran a ahí.

No.

La razón por la que se dio el suficiente tiempo para aprenderse el camino fue su encontronazo con la persona más bella que sus ojos pudieron ver. Y no solo físicamente, ese porte elegante con esa pizca de serenidad la atraparon desde el mismo instante en que aquella bella chica se agachó ayudarla. En los ojos de la chica pudo apreciar ese refulgente color dorado brillar como el mismo sol, vivaz y lleno de energía.

Se había quedado prendada de ella y no la conocía, lo único que sabía es que cuando quiso darse cuenta sus pies ya la habían vuelto a llevar a puertas del castillo.

Un palpitar en su pecho resonaba cual campana cuando, desde lo alto de la copa de un pino, a la lejanía, podía apreciar su bello rostro asomado por la ventana de lo que al parecer era su habitación.

No había mañana en la que fallase, solo momentos puntuales en el que se le suscitaba para alguna que otra tarea de castillo. En ese entonces era cuando un guardia de armadura opaca aparecía para escoltarla dentro.

Ella siempre meneaba la cabeza grácil y luego se recolocaba uno de sus mechones rojo vino detrás de la oreja. Tan solo eran escasos fragmentos de segundos lo que podía apreciar desde su escondite, pero deseaba saber más, quería ser lo más cercana posible pero no tenía como.

De repente, unas trompetas se elevaron por encima de los edificios y rezumbaron por las calles de la ciudad. Los pájaros a su lado alzaron el vuelo y de no ser por que logró colgarse de la rama en la que se encontraba sentada, probablemente nunca hubiera adivinado quien había sido el infame de su mala suerte.

En frente de todo, en medio de la plaza y encima de una tarima el concejal junto a otros soldados respaldándolo parecía querer anunciar algo con su fuerte y potente voz de anciano. Incluso, ella desde su incómoda posición podía escucharlo sin necesidad de ahuecar el oído, aunque sospechaba que esa peculiar facultad, así como de su gran visión no eran muy comunes en seres sin colmillos u orejas puntiagudas como las suyas.

—¡Atención por favor!

El hombre poso una mano debajo de su labio inferior y carraspeo en cuanto fue envuelto por una gran cantidad de ciudadanos y ciudadanas. Ella, por su lado, dio una vuelta de campana y volvió a retomar su lugar en el árbol.

Algo le decía que eso prometía si se quedaba un rato a escuchar.

—Se les hace saber a todos los interesados que todo aquel que quiera formar parte de la guardia real...

Tanta fue su alegría que de un salto se recoloco de pie encima de la rama.

Ahí estaba por fin. Ya tenía su oportunidad de oro y no la iba a desperdiciar, por fin podría ponerle nombre a ese par de ojos dorados y cabellera rojiza.

—El registro abrirá mañana a primera hora de la madrugada en este mismo lugar. Además, los interesados deberán pasar un seguido de pruebas para poder ser un honorable...

Bla, bla, bla... Para ella lo demás eran tonterías sin sentido. Tenía lo suficiente, momento lugar y como. Las pruebas la traían sin cuidado, estaba segura de que su condición física estaba en perfecta forma gracias a la comida que lograba pispar sin ser olida.

Su ropa era otra cosa de otro mundo, pero aún seguía teniendo ese olor a mar del primer día. Vestía con lo que la gente de aquí consideraban harapos de un pobretón callejero pero, lo cierto es que, eran harapos realmente cómodos, en ningún momento tuvo ningún inconveniente con poder moverse y la capa de piel negra que había obtenido en una apuesta en una taberna la tenía bien abrigada y protegida del frío.

Sí, definitivamente entraría aún si eso significaba tener que romper unos cuantos huesos o cráneos.

[...]

Era de madrugada a eso de las 5. Apenas se vislumbraban unos tenues rayos por encima del azul del cielo.

Como bien habían dejado en claro ayer, un puesto con una mesa y varios papeles encima de ella se encontraba dispuesta encima de la tarima, frente al lugar, una pequeña cola se había formado, en su mayoría hombres.

Ella despertaba tranquilamente de su sueño en uno de los tejados que circundaban la plaza cuando escucho el primer estruendo.

Una figura encapuchada se alzaba imponente frente a un carro que había contenido manzanas en su momento, ahora ya solo tenía pure de manzanas y un fornido hombre echado encima del potingue gruñendo como un animal.

—Que sea la última vez que te veo.— con una voz potente y femenina la figura avanzó entre el mar de manzanas y se detuvo.— No quiero ver personas como tu cerca de la princesa ¿ha quedado claro?

La persona encapuchada dio vuelta tras sus pasos y entró al castillo con una bolsa colgando en su hombro derecho.

Pestañeo varias veces antes de bajar a ver lo que sucedí. Cuando estuvo a un par de pasos del sujeto escuchó algo que hizo que su sangre hirviera como el mismo infierno.

—Oh, vamos tío. ¿Perdiste tu forma acaso?— otro hombre le estaba ayudando a salir del carrito.

—Que se ha creído esa. ¡Ya vera!— vocifero.— Pienso entrar ahí y luego la princesa y yo.— una mirada lascivia y ella supo entender ese significado tras las palabras.

¡POOM!

El sonido de la madera rompiéndose a la vez que los alaridos de ese hombre, se elevaron por la plaza.

Miro un momento sus nudillos ensangrentados con la sangre del sujeto y luego lo volvió a ver.

En sus ojos ya no existía la indiferencia, un brillo asesino resplandeció por debajo de la capucha, frío y cortante.

—Ya escuchaste lo que te dijeron. No habrá una próxima advertencia.

Sacudió la mano esparciendo algunas de las gotas de sangre y se puso en la fila para el registro. En su espera pudo ver como varios guardias con la armadura real se llevaban al tipo lejos de ahí y a ella le pareció más que bien.

Estaba segura que si lo volvía a escuchar quejarse de su nariz rota ella misma terminaría con lo que empezó y su mano temblorosa daba fe de ello.

—Siguiente por favor.— avanzó hasta el frente y le dio una mirada al hombre del registro.— ¿Nombre, por favor?

Asintió levemente y con una mano se despojó de la capucha revelando una larga cabellera azul y unos ojos ciruelo.

—Tsushima Yoshiko.

El hombre la ojeo un par de veces antes de apuntar algo en la hoja y regresar a verla.

—Muy bien. Nada más entrar diríjase al ala Este, ahí empezaran las pruebas.

Movió una mano hacía la capucha y la volvió a recolocar en su lugar.

La capa se ondeaba detrás de ella al compás de sus pasos. Cruzó por el puente hasta las puertas del castillo, allí un guardia le indicó el pasillo de la derecha y pronto se encontró de frente con un gran portón rojo reforzado con metal.

Agarró el pomo y empujó la puerta hacía dentro.

La puerta rechino y de pronto se vio siendo analizada por muchos pares de ojos. Reconoció a alguien entre todas ellas. Se trataba de una chica tal vez un poco más alta que ella no mucho más.

De dentro de su capucha blanca pudo apreciar un mechón de un gris cenizo y pronto unos ojos azules como el cielo se clavaron en los suyos.

Violeta y azul chocaron con fuerza, sin embargo, no duraron mucho cuando un hombre de aspecto mazado y uniforme rojo irrumpió en la sala con un fuerte golpe en la puerta. A juzgar por su cabello grisáceo invadido de alguna que otra cana Yoshiko pudo asegurar de que se trataba de alguien de unos 45 años hacía arriba.

—Muy bien panda de inútiles.— Yoshiko escucho una risilla venir de la desconocida de la capa blanca. Ella por su lado, rodo los ojos.— Las reglas son sencillas, demostradme que sois capaces de batiros en un duelo y mantener protegido a su majestad o a la princesa.

Yoshiko presto mucha más atención con la mención de la chica sin embargo lo que vino la decepciono enormemente.

¿Cómo demonios iba a defender a un trozo de madera clavada en un bastón de hierro? Eso era denigrante.

No pensaba defender a un cacho de madera, terminaría con su oponente antes de que este se diera cuenta.

—De acuerdo. Cada uno se batirá en duelo con uno de nuestros soldados de elite, si no son capaces de defender a su objetivo o acabar con su rival, sellaran su billete de vuelta a casa. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Todos corearon un fuerte 'Sí' y pronto los soldados fueron llamando uno a uno para llevárselos al campo de entrenamiento para la prueba. Mientras, los demás esperaban a que su turno llegara hasta que...

—Watanabe You... Tsushima Yoshiko...

Desde su lugar vio como la chica de capa blanca se levantaba del banco y se dirigía para fuera, ella la siguió a una distancia prudencial.

La hierba crujía bajo sus botas sucias de hollín. Se podía notar lo bien cuidada y la atención que le daban con solo ver la tonalidad de verde tan vivaz que poseía.

—¡Tsushima! ¡Aquí!

El mismo hombre que entro en la sala le indicaba la posición en la que debía estar. El campo se dividía en dos partes, delimitado solo por una cerca de madera extendida a lo largo.

Yoshiko se posiciono entre el muñeco de madera y el hombre quien le lanzo una espada de madera desde cierta distancia.

—Va a ser duro. No te voy a mentir Tsushima.— el hombre sonrió. En sus ojos ámbar Yoshiko pudo darse cuenta de cierto brillo familiar mas lo dejo correr, enderezando la espada.— Veamos cuanto aguantas.

El hombre se deslizó por el terreno con agilidad y trató de clavar su espada de entrenamiento en uno de sus costados. Si Yoshiko se sorprendió por la velocidad del hombre no lo demostró y pronto detuvo el golpe con su espada haciendo que sonara un gran 'clonk'.

El ataque no terminó ahí y el oji ámbar retrocedió de un salto y atacó de nuevo, esta vez al lado contrario. De igual forma Yoshiko lo detuvo y con un veloz movimiento de muñeca se deshizo del contacto, desbalanceando al hombre quien retrocedió sorprendido.

—Si eso es lo único que sabes hacer…

Yoshiko reafirmó el agarre en el mango de la espada y con velocidad trató de asestar un buen golpe en el pecho del hombre.

Las espadas volvieron a chocar esta vez siendo el oji ámbar quien se defendía de los ataques.

A diferencia de su contrincante Yoshiko contraatacó con una serie de rápidos y concisos golpes en los que el peli grisáceo se vio retrocediendo poco a poco mientras los detenían con bastante esfuerzo.

De pronto, un fuerte estruendo resonó por los muros del castillo y Yoshiko se vio despojada de su espada.

Todo se encontró en un repentino silencio, incluso, los nuevos espectadores que miraban todo desde lo alto del muro tuvieron que mantener la respiración.

Yoshiko retrocedió en un poderoso salto. Miro su mano vacía y la alterno con esa sonrisa socarrona que ahora le mostraba el mayor. Aquello la enfureció. De un fuerte tirón se deshizo de la capa que la mantenía aun en el anonimato. Avanzó un pie y retrocedió el otro. Sus puños se alzaron a la altura del pecho.

Todos se encontraban expectantes con la vista clavada en aquel curioso combate. You Watanabe observó la pelea. Su combate había terminado a su favor hacía apenas unos momentos dándole a su contrincante la única oportunidad de sacarle la capucha.

Por su lado, el hombre de cabellos grisáceo tenía pensado terminar ahí, pero los refulgentes ojos ciruelo amenazaron con no hacerlo. Veía determinación en ellos y eso le gustó.

Piso con fuerza el suelo y levanto la espada por encima de su cabeza, era consciente de su gran apertura y como cabía esperar Yoshiko aprovechó para hincar su puño en el torso del hombre, justo donde terminaban las costillas.

El oji ámbar se tambaleo y con dificultad puso un férreo agarre en la muñeca de su contrincante.

—No está mal, sabes pelear, pero, ¿sabrás proteger?

En ese momento Yoshiko vio pasar el hombre por su lado. Se dirigió al muñeco de madera y ella no pensaba hacer nada. Tan solo lo observo como clavaba sin ningún miramiento la espada en el pecho recubierto de paja.

Tardo un rato en voltearse y los ojos ámbar mostraron una brutal seriedad.

—Hemos terminado.— deliberó, con su boca fruncida en una tensa línea.

Yoshiko se cruzó de brazos y le regreso el gesto.

—No pienso defender a un trozo de madera.— clara y concisa la peli azul habló.

—Quieras o no ahora mismo este "trozo de madera" representa al rey o a la misma princesa.— señalo y Yoshiko entorno los ojos.

—Es estúpido.— no dijo más y el hombre lo tomó como el fin de su conversación.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar.

La chica tenía cualidades para el combate, no lo iba a negar, sabía dar donde debía, pero, alguien incapaz de proteger no debería estar como guardia, no cuando muchas otras vidas dependían de su incondicional protección.

Yoshiko quiso renegar mas fue su enorme orgullo la que la mantuvo con la boca cerrada y plantada con el mentón bien alto.

—¡Un momento!

La repentina intrusión llamó la atención de los presentes quienes al verla abrieron los ojos enormemente.

La princesa se encontraba ahí, parada tratando de contener su respiración agitada a causa de su posible carrera desde su lugar de espectadora.

—Princesa.— el hombre se inclinó con respeto mas en su voz se podía apreciar muy bien la sorpresa.

Al mismo tiempo todos los demás soldados, incluida You, imitaron el gesto del peli grisáceo sin embargo Yoshiko no lo hizo. Aquello enfado al oji ámbar que dispuesto a reclamar esa tremenda descortesía se acercó a la más baja.

—¡Ey! Mues-

—No pasa nada teniente Dragspear.— la peli roja dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Y con una mano detuvo el quejido del hombre.

Yoshiko sintió como el mundo se había detenido por completo. Apenas lo había podido apreciar desde la copa del pino, pero ahora, definitivamente era creyente de aquel bello ángel que representaba la princesa.

—Tsushima ¿verdad?

La peli azul meneo la cabeza con torpeza, aun no podía apartar sus ojos de ella quería seguir disfrutando un poco más de la chica.

—S-Sí.

—Creo que podemos hacer algo con su pequeño problema.— la cabellera azul se movió al mismo tiempo en que ladeo la cabeza, confusa. La princesa río con sutileza.— No ve justo que un trozo de madera y paja vaya a sustituir a una persona real ¿no es cierto?— asintió y la peli roja decidió exponer su idea.— ¿Qué le parece que yo haga el papel de protegida?¿Lo cree lo suficientemente justo como para darlo todo?

Dorados y violetas se encontraron; unos apacibles sin ningún rastro de maldad, los otros llenos de determinación. Yoshiko estaba del todo segura que por ella iría hasta el fin del mundo si así se lo propusiese.

—De eso nada. Con su debido respeto princesa, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que usted salga herida.

La atención fue devuelta al Dragspear quien se acercó apresurado por la idea tan absurda que se le había metido a su princesa en la cabeza.

—Entiendo su preocupación teniente pero confío en su gran talento y habilidad para el desempeño de ésta propuesta egoísta.— el hombre movió los labios y frunció el entre cejo disgustado. La oji dorada lo entendió pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.— Tsushima tiene grandes dotes. Tal vez su técnica no sea lo más pulida, pero sé que puede convertirse en una guerrera esencial para el reino.

Yoshiko hincho el pecho con orgullo. Su princesa la estaba halagando, había reconocido su potencial en lo poco que llevaban de prueba y, la estaba defendiendo de la injusticia que ella creía.

—¿Qué piensas tú Tsushima? Date cuenta que proteger a la princesa es un gran ho-

—Honor. Claro.— la mano de la peli azul se ondeaba en el aire con cierto desprecio. Ya comenzaba a sentirse fastidiada con tanto honor y caballerosidad. Ella solo quería saber de la princesa, el código de honor de los caballeros o el proteger a otros le traían sin cuidado.— No dejaré que te acerques ni un palmo.

—Tú...— con una mano se frotó el puente de la nariz y dio un fuerte suspiro.— Muy bien pero le exigió la máxima precaución alteza. Y Tsushima, hablaremos más tarde sea cual sea el resultado final.

Yoshiko no le prestó atención y se giró a ver a la oji dorada. La joven seguía dándole esa sonrisa frágil desde su sitio. Ni cuando Yoshiko tuvo la impertinencia con el hombre ella se inmutó. Parecía tener la sonrisa inmaculada, pero algo dentro de la oji ciruelo la tenía inquieta.

—Tsushima prepárate.

Todo fue tal y como lo afirmó Yoshiko. Dragspear no se pudo acercar más de los tres metros que le imponía Yoshiko con su presencia, ni los amagos o distracciones en las que solían caer los principiantes pudieron con la férrea defensa de la muchacha.

El peli gris estaba encantado. Al fin Tsushima le estaba mostrando parte de su potencial y aunque su actitud seguía siendo un problema, no dudaba que con el tiempo este se iría apagando poco a poco.

—Esto es todo.— bajo la espada aunque Yoshiko no lo hizo, seguía con sus refulgentes pupilas violeta clavados en él pero eso no detuvo al hombre de guardar la espada en el cinto y acércasela con la mano extendida.

Yoshiko al sentir que toda amenaza desapareció abandonó su posición defensiva y coloco su mano con la de Dragspear en un apretón de manos.

Luego, el hombre se separó y miro a la princesa.

—Princesa muchas gracias por su tiempo.— encorvo la espalda al frente y se llevó la mano al pecho, signo de total respeto.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia, pero me gustaría hablar con Tsushima mañana.

Tanto Yoshiko como el hombre se sorprendieron. Ambos por motivos completamente distintos.

—Pe-Pero... Es cierto que ha pasado la prueba como una de las mejores, pero no cre-...

—Solo vamos a tener una pequeña charla. Nada más.

Los ojos ciruelo viajaron alternativamente entre teniente y princesa. Una sonora risa proveniente del fondo fue el toque de queda para centrarse ahora en cierta oji azul.

You los miró divertida. Dio un par de vueltas en aire con su mano derecha y con una aguda voz grito un 'Yousoro' que resonó fuerte y claro por la cabeza de Yoshiko.

—Cuanto tiempo princesa.— You hizo un saludó militar y enmarco una vivaz sonrisa con sus dientes perlados.

—You-chan. Ha pasado ya un tiempo.— la princesa se acercó a la peli grisácea de manera muy familiar, incluso se podría decir íntima.

Ambas se dieron un abrazó y You alzó a la peli roja del suelo unos instantes antes de bajarla al césped.

—¿Como has estado Riko-chan?— los ojos azul cielo brillaron con entusiasmo y Riko asintió.

—Podría estar mejor sí no me enterara que una de mis mejores amigas se ha estado metiendo en líos.— Riko arrugo la nariz en una mueca muy tierna a ojos de la peli azul pero fue You quien la deshizo aprisionando la nívea nariz con sus dedos.— You-chan.— un sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de la peli roja y poco después Riko se separó.

—Lo siento. Además deberías tener más cuidado a la hora de dejar entrar a desconocidos al castillo.— de inmediato las cejas grisáceas se fruncieron y las manos de la muchacha guerrera se entrelazaron a la altura del pecho. You pretendió ser sería causando todo lo contrario.— Tuve que dejar en su sitio a un par de cerdos sin modales ni respeto.

Como si fueran palabras mágicas para la oji ciruelo, se miró unos segundos la mano con la que había pegado a aquel tipo. Con todo lo ocurrido lo había olvidado por completo, incluso la sangre que no llegó a limpiarse había desaparecido con el sudor de la batalla.

Ese tal Dragspear no se lo había puesto fácil, pero de algún modo se las pudo ingeniar para mantenerlo a raya más allá de los tres metros. Desde luego ese hombre sabía cómo y cuándo centrar su fuerza en cada golpe.

—¡You-chan!

Yoshiko se vio sacada de sus cavilaciones para encontrarse con la mencionada hincada de rodillas al suelo y Riko con medio cuerpo encorvado y el cejo ligeramente fruncido. Cualquier rasgo de la princesa que recordaba Yoshiko había desaparecido, pero lejos de desagradarle le encantó.

Una vez más You se disculpó con su amiga y pronto el teniente las interrumpió para llevarlas a los aseos donde les esperaban sus nuevos trajes con sus escarpes y sus guanteletes de acero encima de una banca.

—Cuando se hayan aseado diríjanse a la sala del trono. Watanabe tú te encargaras de guiar a Tsushima.

Un fuerte 'Sí' por parte de la vivaz chica y el teniente se retiró de la habitación.

El silencio rigió entre ellas, aunque poco duro gracias a la incesante energía que desprendía Watanabe You.

—Así que te llamas Tsushima Yoshiko.

Yoshiko lo afirmó con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que dicho nombre no era más que una invención a la que tuvo que recurrir unos días después de despertar en la playa. De no haber dado un nombre el hostelero al que le compró una noche con el dinero de una apuesta probablemente jamás la hubiera dejado entrar. De todas formas, no es como que se refiriera a ella con ese nombre muy a menudo.

Sospechaba que dentro de poco eso cambiaría y debería a acostumbrarse a él.

—Y tu Watanabe You.— aseguró.

—Exacto.

No tenía intenciones de entablar ningún tipo de amistad con nadie excepto su princesa, pero You tenía algo que la incitaba a llevarse más o menos bien. Yoshiko la había estado observando con miradas furtivas mientras se batía en duelo con el teniente y había quedado impresionada.

Además, el que hubiera puesto en su sitio a esos cerdos, como los llamó ella, y hubiera defendido a la peli roja de seres tan ofensivos, de alguna manera le había caído bien.

—De acuerdo.— Yoshiko enarco una ceja y la miro de refilón mientras comenzaba a despojarse de su ropa.— Veo que conoces mucho a la princesa. ¿De qué se conocen?

—Oh eso. Riko-chan y yo somos amigas de la infancia.— la ceniza la imitó y se sacó la capa seguido de un par de guanteletes de piel.— Mi padre es uno de los grandes generales del reino por lo que solíamos jugar muy a menudo.

Ninguna tuvo pudor en desvestirse frente a la otra, a vista de You ambas eran mujeres y para Yoshiko, ella era un caso distinto, no sentía eso llamado vergüenza y pondría la mano al fuego que tampoco se hubiera sentido cohibida frente a hombres. De todos modos, no iba a comprobarlo, ni hoy ni nunca. Suficiente repulsión le dio el cerdo del carrito de manzanas.

A Yoshiko se le había enganchado ese mote, era pegadizo y no tenía como referirse al hombre sin soltar una grosería.

[...]

Los ojos ciruelo pasearon distraídos por las múltiples decoraciones de la sala, en su mayoría estandartes de distintos tamaños de tela roja colgaban de las paredes mirara donde mirara. Los soldados se mantenían en dos perfectas hileras paralelas a los bordes de la alfombra aterciopelada y, en medio de todo, dos tronos tallados a conciencia y bordados con hilo dorado yacían imponentes.

De pronto, el chirrido de la puerta se hizo presente y todos agacharon la cabeza cuando el rey junto a su esposa e hija hicieron aparición en la sala del trono.

Yoshiko se vio obligada a inclinarse por nada menos que You quien vestía al igual que ella su traje de guardia real junto a sus escarpes y guanteletes.

El rey dejó con cuidado a su esposa en su lugar y luego tomó asiento en su pertinente trono, Riko se ubicó a un lado de su madre de pie y con las manos juntas en el regazo.

Riko vestía con su típico vestido rosa pálido, a diferencia del de esta mañana, el vestido que llevaba tenía mucha más decoración, no era tan simple y los volantes y adornos en blanco eran la prueba de ello. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Yoshiko no la admirara desde debajo del palco.

—Primero me gustaría felicitarlos a todos y a todas por su más que merecida entrada a la guardia real. Sepáis que a partir de ahora el castillo es también vuestro nuevo hogar.— el rey tenía un profunda voz y con solo escucharlo hablar se dio cuenta de que el hombre iba en serio, lo decía de verdad y las palabras que pronunciaba las sentía.— En segundo lugar, les advertiré. El camino que habéis emprendido no será fácil, ser guardia supone un reto tanto físico como mental, pero estoy seguro que lo lograran. Con la ayuda de uno de nuestros mejores maestros, el teniente Dragspear, estoy convencido de acabaran siendo hombres y mujeres nuevos. Dragspear te los encargo.

—Sí señor.— el hombre en listado en un nuevo traje rojizo salió al frente de la cabeza de la fila e hizo su pertinente gesto de respeto antes de volver a integrarse.

—Esperamos grandes cosas de ustedes, por eso, daremos comienzo con la ceremonia de caballería.

Eran siete nuevos los íntegros en esa sala y uno a uno fueron pasando al frente hasta que le tocó a ella. Yoshiko se levantó y a paso seguro subió las escaleras, deteniéndose frente al rey.

—Mmm... Veo determinación en tus ojos, me gusta muchacha.— el rey le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de hacerla arrodillarse con una pierna en el suelo y la otra aguantando uno de sus brazos.

Esta vez Yoshiko hizo caso y no puso ningún inconveniente, tal vez la presencia de Riko tenía algo que ver.

Sintió el frio metal colocarse en uno de sus hombros, el filo de la espada se elevó por encima de su cabeza hasta colocarse en su otro hombro y luego finalizo encima de su cabeza. Ella no se movió y siguió con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada.

—¿Juras proteger a la familia real Sakurauchi con tu propia vida?— para Tsushima Yoshiko quien hablaba no era más que un caballero normal al que le había tocado hacer el idiota frente a todos independientemente de lo que pensaran los demás sin embargo, ella pudo sentir las tres miradas de la familia real y un par más de los distintos guardias, todos ellos esperando una sola y única respuesta.

—Lo juro.— profundo. Yoshiko llevo una mano a su pecho cuando sintió que este daba un vuelco.

De alguna manera sus palabras habían salido solas de sus labios, ni siquiera le hizo falta mentir.

Culpaba a la sinceridad del rey y los ojos dorados de su princesa porque ¿qué otra cosa la iba a doblegar si no?

—Entonces yo te nombró oficialmente aprendiz de caballero.

La ceremonia termino con el nombramiento de You quién mostró cierta familiaridad con la familia real y cierto hombre entre las filas de soldados.

Después de todo fueron a comer y más tarde se le envió al ala sud-este donde se encontraban sus respectivas habitaciones conjuntas; una para mujeres, la otra para hombres.

—Al norte-oeste, bajando por unas escaleras se encuentra la biblioteca. Es enorme y puedo asegurarte que lo que no está ahí no está en ninguna otra parte.

Nada más ser liberadas al fin, You le contó con excitación todos y cada uno de los rincones del castillo incluido una pequeña y traumática experiencia en las mazmorras del castillo.

Yoshiko escuchaba todo lo que la chica le decía sin perderse nada. Era una sensación agradable y You le demostró que también lo era además de perspicaz en algunos casos y un poco atolondrada en otros.

—¿Qué hay de la habitación de la princesa?— la peli azul lo dejó ir como algo casual mas no tenía nada de eso. Yoshiko era consciente de sus prioridades y no se le había olvidado su 'cita' con la princesa.

—¿La de Riko?— asintió y vio como You posaba un dedo en su mentón pensativa.— Es la torre del Este, arriba del todo y solo hay un acceso posible aunque...

—¿Aunque?— una ceja azul se elevó inquisitiva antes de que la oji azul retomará su pausa.

—Antes existía una especie de salida secreta. Pero la desconozco por completo.— You mostró una sonrisa enigmática que Yoshiko mal auguro.— Te he estado observando Yoshiko y me he dado cuenta de que muestras mucho interés en la princesa.— una mirada fría se instauro de golpe en el rostro de la chica quien dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos y la encaró.— ¿Porque?

—La princesa quería hablar conmigo mañana.— dio un ligero movimiento de hombros encogiéndolos y en su cara dibujo una falsa ingenuidad.— You yo no se nada del castillo a diferencia de ti y tampoco conozco a nadie.— una defensa bien cierta que le sirvió para escapar a esos fríos ojos azul.

—Bueeeenooo.— You alargo la palabra y volvió a formar esa sonrisa inocente en su boca.— Riko-chan suele quedarse en su habitación casi todo el tiempo.— aquella información ya la sabía de ante mano tanto como que ella a esas horas se las pasaba sentada en su árbol favorito.— Pero, estoy segura de que si madrugas la encontraras dando algún paseo por los jardines interiores.

—¿Jardines interiores?— repitió.

—Sí, saliendo de los dormitorios a mano izquierda. Anda hasta que des con el gran portón a tu derecha.

Gracias a la información dada Yoshiko ya tenía una buena excusa para madrugar. Si bien ella apenas dormía nada más que de tres a cuatro horas diarias eso no le suponía ningún problema para mantenerse completamente bien por el día y todas sus largas horas que este contenía.

Aún no había averiguado el porqué, tampoco es como que le importara realmente. Tenía muchas otras cualidades que diferían de los demás, pero, mientras no se interpusieran en su día a día, ella no le daría verdadera importancia.

Entraron a la habitación común después de haber estado saturando la entrada por un buen tiempo. Varias literas se encontraban esparcidas por la habitación decorada con la misma moqueta rojiza y los estándares reales que había por todo el castillo, además de que del costado de cada ventana un par de cortinas rojas colgaban de forma grácil. Yoshiko estaba segura de que sí sacarán las literas de en medio la habitación iba a ser como 5 habitaciones de una posada.

You la guio hasta sus respectivas camas, ella dormiría en la parte baja de la litera mientras que You se adueñó de la de arriba.

No había visto a nadie más aparte de ellas, aun así, pudo notar los distintos equipajes esparcidos por la enorme mesa cerca de la ventana o las distintas sillas o literas esparcidas.

—¿Solo vamos a estar nosotras?— era obvio para ella que no, pero en vista a que no había nadie, algo tenía que decir.

—No, probablemente estarán entrenando o a lo mejor ya han ido a comer.— los hombros de la ceniza se encogieron. You cogió la bolsa con la que había estado cargando durante todo su viaje y de ahí sacó una especie de collar de puro oro macizo que no tardó en colocárselo en el cuello.

Yoshiko se tuvo que apartar en cuando la oji azul hizo el ademán de saltar de arriba de la litera. Sus ojos ciruelo se clavaron molestos en la mayor quien le enseño la lengua divertida.

—¿No tienes hambre? Porque yo me muero.

Yoshiko entorno los ojos y negó. You era un tanto rara a sus ojos, podía estar hablándote de una cosa que a la mínima oportunidad cambiaba a otro tema completamente distinto, así como sus expresiones.

Eso la tenía bastante desconcertada a veces, pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarse, solo un poquito. Su objetivo seguía siendo Riko y para ello tal vez fingir llevarse bien con la ceniza iba a darle más beneficios que dolores.

O, eso es lo que creía.

Parecía increíble. You comía como todo un batallón entero de soldados y aún seguía con hambre. Yoshiko le había pasado su plato con las sobras de su comida en cuanto se dio cuenta de los ojitos azules que observaban su carne con voracidad y un hilo de baba escurriendo de la comisura.

Con una gran mueca de asco que ni trato de ocultar la oji ciruelo renunció a su parte y se la ofreció a la chica de enfrente. De no hacerlo You parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar y a ella le tocaría llevar un muerto.

Ni loca lo haría.

Dejaron el comedor luego de que los cocineros cerraran por fin la cocina. Probablemente temerosos de que toda su rebosante despensa se fuera al garete por una aprendiz de caballero.

—Tengo hambre.— You se encorvo hacia delante tomando con fuerza su estómago. Los ojos ciruelo se clavaron en la chica cómo si hubiesen encontrado la respuesta a una idea.

—Guau tú...

Yoshiko iba a poner en palabras su resolución cuando un bólido naranja paso por enfrente de ellas a una velocidad increíble.

Ambas se detuvieron en medio del pasillo con los ojos pegados a la puerta por la que se había ido.

Nuevamente hizo el intento de hablar mas otra vez fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito y los grandes pistones de la bella chica.

—¡Chika-chan! Te dije que no-.

Riko calló en seguida cuando se atravesó con el dúo de guerreras. Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de la cara de la princesa quien comenzó su venía de tartamudeos.

Yoshiko tenía la boca abierta de par en par y podía jurar que su mentón había tocado fondo. You, a su lado, río con ganas lo que causo que los ojos dorados le echaran una mirada furiosa por encima del sonrojo. Fue entonces que la ceniza alzó las manos al aire defensiva.

—Yo...— Riko se removió en su lugar incómoda. Se pasó una mano por detrás de la oreja y apartó los cabellos de su hombro con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Esa era Chika-chan?— los ojos azules brillaron como dos faros de luz y en cuanto Riko lo afirmó, You salió detrás de la mencionada.

Sin darse cuenta, dejó atrás el ambiente incómodo que compartían princesa y aprendiz.

Yoshiko se había dado cuenta del ambiente pesado entre ella y su princesa. Hacía un rato que había salido de su asombro, pero en vista del silencio tenso hubiera preferido seguir en ese estado un poco más.

—Tsushima siento mucho el espectáculo.— Riko esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se atrevió a mirar a los ojos ciruelo.— No es una actitud digna de una princesa. Lo siento mucho.

—Ni lo menciones.— levantó la mano con la intención de ahuecar una de las mejillas de la peli roja pero enseguida se arrepintió en cuanto cientos de miradas se clavaron como cuchillos en ella. Al final bajó la mano y la llevó hasta el hombro contrario. — Me gusta. Esa actitud te queda genial.— sonrió con su hilera de dientes perfectamente construidos.

Riko la miró entre curiosa, pero a la vez aliviada.

Yoshiko no entendía esa preocupación de la princesa de verse tranquila y delicada todo el tiempo, a su parecer, la actitud de antes le había gustado mucho. Sí bien se había sorprendido, era una reacción bastante común.

—Tsushima, de verdad que eres alguien muy interesante.— Riko dejo ir una leve risilla que oculto con su mano.

Las cejas azules se encorvaron al tiempo en que la cabeza se hacía aun lado en una expresión de desconcierto. Aquello causó que las risas en Riko aumentaran y Yoshiko se alegró por dentro.

[...]

Yoshiko había regresado a las habitaciones justo en cuanto el guardia que tenía en custodia la entrada a los aposentos de la princesa se lo impidió. Riko había insistido en dejarla pasar, pero, el ministro que venía a buscarla se puso de parte del guardia y la supuesta seguridad de Riko.

No hablaban más que de tonterías. Era aprendiz de guardia ¿y qué?

Ella creía fervientemente en sus más que dotada habilidad para el combate. De seguro que podía vencer a todos los guardias del castillo ella sola sin despeinarse ni un solo pelo.

Por el momento lo quiso dejar ahí y volvió tal y como le indicó el ministro, jamás admitiría que había obedecido semejante orden de un idiota. Lo había hecho porqué Riko le había entregado una especie de carta a escondidas en un abrazo que fingió a la hora de despedirse.

Yoshiko ya tenía ganas de revisar su contenido, pero al parecer alguien tenía otros planes para ella.

La puerta se abrió y de detrás de ella apreció el teniente Dragspear con You y una chica de cabellos naranja. Ambas colgaban de las manos del hombre por el cuello de sus uniformes y parecía que llevaban un rato así.

Dragspear se cansó y las lanzó dentro de la habitación antes de encararse a todas las presentes.

You calló a sus pies y la otra chica a un par de metros, cerca de una de las literas.

Yoshiko no se movió ni un ápice ni siquiera para ayudar a su compañera, en cambio se quedó observando como You se levantaba solita o al menos se reincorporaba en el suelo. A ella le daba igual mientras se apartará de su camino.

—Entrenamiento en 10 minutos la que llegue tarde o se entretenga por el camino dará 100 vueltas alrededor del castillo.

La puerta fue cerrada. El silencio se adueñó de la habitación por unos instantes.

—Auch, eso dolió.— la chica peli naranja habló sobándose la cabeza.

—Vaya que sí.— You la secundo con una mueca.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Yoshiko pateo a la chica al tiempo en que bajaba sus ojos ciruelo con aburrimiento al suelo. No era como sí le importara You en realidad era solo que aún había un par de cosas que quería saber antes de deshacerse de ella.

—Bueno eso es gracioso.— la ceniza río entre dientes fijando sus ojos azules en los suyos.— Estuve persiguiendo a Chika-chan por todo el castillo, el teniente se cansó y es por eso que ya vamos a entrenar en nuestro primer día.

—¿QUÉÉÉ?— a unisón las voces de las chicas presentes en la habitación a excepción de tres, Chika, Yoshiko y la misma You.

—¿Estás diciendo que todo esto es por vuestra culpa?— de entre todas se adelantó una de larga cabellera azul, poseyente de unas pupilas violeta. No parecía especialmente enfadada incluso parecía disfrutarlo, mas se estaba reteniendo al ser la porta voz de las otras 3.

Chika y You rieron.

—¡Jaaa! Acaso son estúpidas.

Una chica saltó de encima de una de las literas. Sus dos perfectas coletas de un tono morado rebotaron con dicha acción y cuando levantó la cabeza, unas refulgentes pupilas magenta se posaron con ira en las dos culpables.

—Ey, eso fue grosero.— el quejido fue de la peli naranja, Chika.

Yoshiko decidió dejar de atender para ese entonces y se avanzó hasta su litera a leer la carta. No le preocupa en lo más mínimo la penitencia de su nuevo autonombrado maestro. Para ella todos eran unos estúpidos y los trataría como tal hasta que le demostraran lo contrario; obviamente, cierta princesa era la excepción a la regla.

Yoshiko jugueteo con el sobre blanco con la estampa de cera de la realeza en medio. En su dorso había escrito una serie de números primero el 4, luego el 8.., 9.., 7... y por último el 3. Algo que llamó su atención fue ese hueco entre el nueve y el siete marcado con una extensa línea. No le dio muchas vueltas y enseguida giró la carta y se deshizo del sello rojo.

De dentro sacó la hoja y comenzó a leer todo su contenido con cierto interés.

La letra era pulcra y desenfadada. Escrita a tinta negra y plumilla por su languidez en el trazo y su grosor a cada extremo de la línea. Su princesa tenía una gran caligrafía de la que estar orgullosa, era fácil de leer y hasta un milagro para sus ojos. Ella había estado en la ciudad por varios meses, yendo de tienda en tienda o de taberna en taberna y jamás había visto algo así. Tampoco es que esperase mucho de ellos, pero lo poco que había visto hasta ahora eran garabatos dejados a la libre imaginación y solo de aquellos que sabían escribir alguna que otra palabra o símbolo.

Fuera como fuera se dio cuenta de que muy pocas personas eran diestras en el arte de la escritura y muchas menos sabían leer o interpretar la simbología.

Aun así, ella lo entendía y lo comprendía.

La razón le seguía siendo un misterio como muchas otras cosas.

—Yoshiko apúrate, debemos irnos ya.

You apareció de repente para tirar de ella fuera del cuarto. Dejando la carta botada de cualquier forma en el suelo. En su carrera pudo apreciar a las otras chicas correr casi a la par, siendo la peli azul la cabeza del grupo junto a You y ella.

Yoshiko fue guiada por todo el castillo hasta el campo de entrenamiento, lejos de ser aquel campo improvisado en el que participó en su prueba de admisión, este abarcaba gran parte del terreno de detrás del castillo. Y cierto teniente las esperaba de brazos cruzados en medio.

Se acercaron a él con cautela. Su retrasó había sido de más de 10 minutos y estaba claro que el peli gris estaba enfadado, su ceño fruncido y el constante golpeteo de su pie contra el suelo eran claros indicios.

—¡100 VUELTAS YA HOLGAZANAS!

Dicho y hecho todas comenzaron su carrera pisándose las unas a las otras por no haberse dado cuenta de la poca distancia que dejaron cuando tomaron lugar frente a Dragspear. Aun así lo dejaron correr, su máxima preocupación estaba en que el peli gris no se enfadara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Luego de un tiempo las conversaciones fluyeron entre las nuevas y fue ahí que Yoshiko trató de avanzarse lo suficiente en la carrera.

—Vaya así que eres de la región de Otonokizaka, yo soy de aquí, Uranohoshi.— la peli azul habló con una gran sonrisa en la boca.— Por cierto, me llamó Kanan Matsuura.

—Ah, yo soy Hanayo Koizumi.— la castaña se presentó con más timidez pero eso no le fue impedimento para regresarle el gesto sonriendo.

Los ojos ciruelo rodaron. A veces odiaba tener el oído fino, podría avanzarse a la otra punta del castillo que escucharía las estúpidas conversaciones sí así lo quería.

—Kayo-chin es escudera nya.

—¿Y tú eres?— reconocería esa voz chillona en cualquier lado, era You quien metía sus narices de lleno.— Yo soy You por cierto.

—Hoshizora Rin nya y también vengo de Otonokizaka.— la peli naranja rebotó varias veces en sus pies dando enérgicos brincos sin mostrar ni un ápice de cansancio.

—Yo soy Chika Takami y me encantan las mikan.— fue la presentación más tonta que los oídos de Yoshiko pudieron escuchar. ¿A quién demonios le importaba eso?

—¿Takami? ¿Como el sargento Takami de las tropas aladas?— Kanan parecía realmente sorprendida.

Chika río dando a entender su afirmación.

—¿Tropas... aladas?— Hanayo y Rin alzaron una ceja casi a la vez.

—Sí. Ellos cabalgan en grandes dragones. Son la fuerza aérea del reino.— You medito un rato hasta que la bombilla en su cabeza se encendió.— Tal vez ustedes lo conocerán por Jinetes Dracónidos.

—Oh.— un perfecto unísono que hizo reír a las mayores del grupo.

—Son todas unas estúpidas.

Yoshiko le dio un rápido vistazo a la peli morado de coletas. A juzgar por su aspecto parecía tener un carácter un tanto fuerte y la escena en la habitación le daba credibilidad a su teoría.

—Seguro.

Los ojos ciruelo volvieron al frente. Sí esa chica se pensaba que ella iba a decir más lo llevaba claro. No iba a dar información de no ser relevante o indispensable para un propósito y hacer amistades no era uno de su lista.

Siguieron su penitencia al pie de la letra. El grupo de idiotas, como quiso apodarlo Yoshiko, se habían quedado muy atrás a la décima vuelta, You y Kanan habían decidido bajar su nivel para poder acompañar a Hanayo y a Chika mientras que la peli morado, Leah, se les había unido al no poder seguir su ritmo.

El sol se estaba poniendo para cuando dieron su octogésima vuelta. Al menos la de Yoshiko, las demás debían estar por su sexagésimo séptima vuelta o por ahí ya no recordaba cuantas veces había sobrepasado a las idiotas esas. En todas ellas You la había saludado como la gran capitana de las idiotas que era haciendo más claro el apodo con el que Yoshiko se pensaba referir a ella de ahora en adelante.

Su condición física había menguado en esas 6 horas de castigo. Estaba cansada, sí, lo admitía, pero en comparación a Takami y/o a Koizumi ella estaba como una rosa fresca. Incluso You y Kanan tenían dificultades para respirar correctamente y, Leah y Rin eran un punto intermedio entre ellas cuatro.

—De acuerdo por hoy es suficiente. Mañana os espero a las 6 en punto de la mañana. Iros asear antes de recibir a sus nuevas compañeras.

El hombre abandonó el campo dejando a las chicas con la duda.

Yoshiko, irónicamente, ya estaba que saltaba de la alegría, tendría que aguantar a unas cuantas idiotas más y todo por su princesa.

Chika era harina de otro costal y pronto se levantó del suelo, y a pesar de sus erráticos movimientos pudo formar una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Eso es genial! Tenemos nuevas compañeras.

—Yo con que el teniente no nos haga correr más me conformó nya.— el comentario de Rin hizo que a más de una se le escapara la risa floja y pronto abandonaron el campo.

[...]

La tensión entre ellas era visible y el ambiente que las envolvía era totalmente opresivo para cualquiera que pasara por su lado a menos de 5 metros.

Se escuchó un ruido a un lado, pero eso no distrajo a las chicas de su guerrilla.

Kanan estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y su contraparte tampoco es que estuviera en una mejor posición.

—Mari.— los labios de Kanan saborearon el nombre, mas su voz era extremadamente dura.

—Kanan.— a diferencia de la de la peli azul aquella voz sonó mucho más aguda pero igual de firme.

—¿Qué es lo que significa esto?

Mari se encogió de hombros dándole muy poca importancia. Eso enfado aún más a Kanan quien hacía soberano esfuerzo por no cometer una locura.

—Oh, no te preocupes _Darling_. Vine porqué me cansé de mi otra vida llena de comodidades y lujos.— todas notaron enseguida el énfasis de Mari en los dos últimos adjetivos y muchas ya andaban procesando un sin fin de historias locas sobre ese par.— No es eso lo que me decías constantemente tú.

Mari lo añadió como si quisiera hundir alguna especie de cuchillo emocional en Kanan y estaba funcionando, poco a poco porque Kanan reaccionó pisando con fuerza el suelo.

—¡Mari! Esto no es ningún juego.— Kanan sacudió la mano enfrente en un rápido y concisos golpe en el aire.— Vuelve a casa.

—Para ti Ohara.— Mari se plantó con firmeza y a Yoshiko ya la estaba empezando a gustar.— Y no, no pienso volver.

Dando por terminada la conversación la rubia de ojos amarillos como el circón entro seguida muy de cerca por la peli azul quien no abandono aun sus quejas y lloriqueos.

—Oooo... Guau eso fue muy intenso.— como no Chika Takami tenía que abrir su gran bocota para decir una estupidez.

—Cierra la boca quieres.

Yoshiko las abandonó ahí. Posiblemente se hubiera entretenido mucho viendo la pelea de pareja de esas dos, tal vez incluso, se habría divertido aún más cultivando la discordia a su costa, pero lo cierto, es que preferiría tener un tiempo a solas.

Desde que había entrado que no había tenido ese receso de tiempo lejos de otros. Por lo general ella siempre estuvo sola o eso es lo que pensaba. De cualquier manera, tener a ese gran grupo a menos de cinco palmos de distancia hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas hasta dolerle.

Pasó un tiempo dando vueltas en círculos sin rumbo alguno. ¡Joder, había demasiados lugares restringidos!

Una fugaz idea cruzo por su cabeza. Tal vez allí encontraría algo que la pudiera distraer, y ella sabía, gracias a You, que a ese lugar podría acudir cuando quisiese, dentro del horario.

Las puertas rechinaron con su entrada a la biblioteca. Enormes estanterías con largas escaleras colgando se elevaban por lo alto de la enorme habitación. Un sinfín de libros ocupaban los estantes de manera concisa y ordenada. A un lado, en un lugar bastante espacioso, un montón de mesas de madera finamente talladas y pulidas a mano habían sido colocadas.

Todo un panorama digno de ver.

—Es realmente increíble.— avanzó hasta una de las mesas de la sala y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos.

—¡Zura!

Yoshiko se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Sus ojos ciruelo se posaron fijos en el bulto castaño que sobresalía de una mesa distinta a las demás.

Poco a poco se fue acercando con cautela y justo cuando iba a tocar ese bulto con su mano, unos ojos brillantes como el ámbar salieron a su encuentro.

—Eso dolió zura.— de la impresión Yoshiko tuvo que retroceder y para su mala suerte chocó con un par de libros que la mandaron de espaldas al suelo.— ¿Zura?

—¿Qué es eso de Zura?— desde su lugar la peli azul movió su mano repetidas veces por detrás de la cabeza.

La chica castaña brinco en su lugar y se tapó la boca con ambas manos y contestó.

—No..., no es... na-nada zu-... nada.— se corrigió y a Yoshiko eso le pareció muy forzado.— ¿Tú... acaso eres nueva por aquí?

—Soy una aprendiz de caballero... o eso es lo que me dijeron.— una vez se reincorporó Yoshiko se expulsó cualquier rastro de suciedad en la ropa frente a esos ojos ámbar.— ¿Y quién eres tú?

—Hanamaru Kunikida zura.— nuevamente esa muletilla y la chica tratando de ocultarla.— Soy la encargada de tener este sitió ordenado y listo.

Los ojos ciruelo viajaron por todo el lugar hasta volver a la castaña quien la miraba de forma curiosa desde detrás de la mesa y el pilón de libros.

—Bien, Zuramaru. Buscó algo sobre la pérdida de memoria.

—¿Te refieres a la amnesia?— Yoshiko movió la cabeza con cierto brillo desconocido reflejado en los ojos.— Tengo varios libros sobre eso.

Maru abandonó su lugar y se adentró en uno de los muchos pasillos y Yoshiko la siguió. La vio enfilarse en una de las escaleras de su derecha hasta lo que parecía tener dos pisos de altura. De ahí sacó un libro de tamaño considerable y como pudo bajó con él abrazado en el pecho.

Una vez a bajo se lo entregó y Yoshiko jugueteo hasta que Hanamaru volvió a interrumpir.

—Data todo tipo de amnesia, incluso algunos hechizos que lo pudieron haber causado zura.— un dedo se coló en el mentón de la más baja y luego Hanamaru le sonrió.— Es extraño ver a un aprendiz de caballero por aquí zura. Si necesitas algo más estaré en mi lugar.

Maru apuntó el mismo lugar en el que se encontraron y Yoshiko asintió.

Luego de que Hanamaru la dejara Yoshiko se sentó en una de las sillas y abrió el libro por un punto al azar. Ella ya sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, así como también tenía más que claro que la mitad de lo que contenía el libro no iba a servirle en nada.

No cuando ella ni siquiera era... humana.

Yoshiko estampó la mano en medio del libro deteniendo las hojas en una sección concreta. Sus ojos pasearon indiscretos por la página entintada hasta encontrar ese título que tanto le llamó la atención.

—Hechizo útil contra demonios u otras criaturas.— leyó en un susurro. Por un momento sus ojos se distrajeron en la castaña quien seguía en su mundo debajo de la mesa. A saber, que hacía allí.

Pasó las páginas con rapidez al tiempo en que leía todas y cada una de las palabras escritas.

La peli azul estaba sorprendida aquel conjuro era mucho más complejo y casi imposible de llevar a cabo. Era muy circunstancial así que se atrevería a decir que solo un demonio necio caería en el engaño.

Siguió pasando páginas encontrando muchos otros hechizos parecidos, cada uno más complejo que el otro pero que sin duda eran interesantes, de no ser así Yoshiko se hubiera percatado de que alguien más entró a la biblioteca a pedir un libro a la pequeña Hanamaru a la vez que se habría dado cuenta de que su princesa ahora miraba por encima de su hombro con gran interés.

—¿Olvídate de... tu amor platónico en 10 segundos?

—¡WA!

Como si le hubieran lanzado un fuerte hechizo Yoshiko saltó de su lugar y rodeo la mesa, totalmente alertada. Aquella exagerada reacción hizo que Riko se riera inevitablemente al tiempo en que Yoshiko le daba pequeños gruñidos desde su nuevo lugar en la mesa.

Riko le gustaba, pero eso no quería decir que dejara su gran orgullo ser machacado, ni por ella ni por nadie.

—Lo siento mucho. Te veías tan concentrada en lo tuyo que quise curiosear un poco.— la peli azul renegó entre dientes. Sus mejillas algo coloreadas por un diminuto sonrojo que a la princesa se le hizo tierno. Yoshiko parecía un tierno cachorrito enfadado.— No me lo tomes a mal pero es increíble que sepas leer. Muy pocas personas saben y tenía mis dudas cuando te entregué aquello.

—Pues claro que se.— rechisto con indignación.— No hay nada imposible para mi.— Yoshiko profundizó su tono de voz y se llevó una mano a la frente en una pose un tanto rara. Riko río de nuevo antes de tapar su descortesía con la mano.

Yoshiko en seguida se acercó a ella portando un rostro serio, lo que hizo que Riko retrocediera y Hanamaru se pusiera en alerta.

Para el alivio de la castaña no hizo falta y pronto se relajó cuando Yoshiko se detuvo a cierta distancia de la princesa.

—No ocultes tu risa, es bonita.— la peli azul tomó con delicadeza la mano que cubría los labios de Riko y la apartó poco a poco. Riko se sonrojo pero eso no pareció importarle mucho a la chica de ojos ciruelo.— Y no seas tan formal conmigo.

El silencio rigió entre ellas y Yoshiko un poco nerviosa se rascó la mejilla al tiempo en que su vista era puesta en una de las estanterías de al lado.

El reflejo de los ojos dorados se tornó de un brillante aspecto cristalino y los párpados de Riko se entornaron con cariño al tiempo en que sus labios sonrosados formaban una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias, Yoshiko.

La mencionada juro haber muerto justo ahí y ahora veía un ángel con el aspecto de su princesa. Por algún motivo ese pensamiento le pareció totalmente erróneo e inmoral, pero lo deshecho enseguida de su mente. Estaba dispuesta a ir al cielo sí es que tenía la oportunidad de estar con un ser tan bello.

De repente, los ojos dorados cambiaron a unos con enfado y más tarde Yoshiko se encontró siguiéndolos hasta cierto dúo problemático.

—Yoshiko.— You hizo un gesto con la mano. Detrás de ella Chika se escondía de la mirada de la princesa.

—Oh, es _Bakayou_.— dijo sin mayor expresión lo que causó que la ceniza dejara ir un par de risas nerviosas. You empezaba a acostumbrarse al carácter de Yoshiko.

—Chika-chan espero que mantengas a tu lagarto lejos la próxima vez.— Riko puso su ultimátum y claramente Chika saltó a la defensa del animal.

—Mikan no lo hizo a propósito solo está... aprendiendo a escupir fuego.— a pesar de ser una defensa aquello no mejoró para la amante de las mandarinas y pronto tuvo a Riko casi encima de no ser por You.

—Bueno, venga calmaos.

You tenía las manos en el aire como a modo de barrera para que Riko no se acercará más porque estaba segura de que si lo hacía ella se apartaría de inmediato y dejaría a la oji carmesí ser consecuente del desastre de su mascota.

—¿Quién es Mikan?

Yoshiko las interrumpió. No le hacía ninguna gracia que la atención de Riko fuera a parar a una idiota. Prácticamente tenía a Riko a su merced antes de su tonta llegada.

—Mikan es mi dragona. Ella es una cría de dragón llameante. Sus escamas son de color mandarina...

—De acuerdo ya lo he entendido, es un dragón naranja.— Yoshiko la detuvo antes de que le explicara toda la biografía del animal aquí mismo.

—Mikan.— una ceja azul se alzó y Chika volvió a hablar.— Mikan. Su color no es naranja es color mandarina.

—¿Jaaaa?

You y Riko dejaron ir un suspiró. Al final fue You quién se adelantó a aclararlo todo. De verdad que había echado en falta eso en su viaje por los distintos continentes.

—No hagas mucho caso. Para Chika-chan el color naranja no existe, para ella es color mandarina o mikan.

Definitivamente Chika había caído fondo en su escala del respeto, rebasando por mucho el último lugar.

—Bu-bueno yo ya me marcho.— Riko trató de retomar su actitud de princesita y casi lo consigue.— Tsushima ya nos veremos. Adiós.

Riko se despidió de manera general antes de salir casi corriendo del lugar.

Por otro lado, Yoshiko lo había entendido en el primer momento, ese 'nos vemos' hacía referencia a la carta y la hora que concretaba.

—De acuerdo eso ha sido raro hasta para Riko-chan.— You se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojos la puerta por la que se fue la joven.

—Bien, ¿y a que han venido ustedes dos?

—Vinimos a invitarte a cenar con nosotras. El ambiente está demasiado tenso entre Mari y Kanan así que decidimos adelantarnos.— explicó. De los labios de la ceniza escapó una risa floja y ella se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no era su problema.

—No tengo hambre. Regresaré a los dormitorios una vez termine con esto.— con el pulgar señaló el libro por encima del hombro. You se hizo a un lado mirando el objeto y movió la cabeza afirmando entenderlo.

—¿Lees? No sabía que pudieras.

Además de idiota impertinente, pensó la peli azul.

—Claro que se leer.— rechisto.— Es más, cualquiera que no sepa es idiota.

Yoshiko ya estaba metiendo a las dos chicas en la misma saca que los demás, mas lo que dijo Chika le llamó la atención.

—Mmm... Sí te pones a pensar tal vez tengas algo de razón pero no todos pueden aprender.— los ojos ciruelo preguntaron con la mirada. Chika meneo la cabeza y continuó.— No todos tienen los recursos necesario Yoshiko-chan. Saber leer y escribir es algo para privilegiados.

—Y tú me dirás que sabes ¿no?— una ceja azul se levantó hilarante en el tema.

—Claro. Ambas sabemos porque nos criamos en el castillo.— contesto You y Chika la apoyó.

—Me sorprenden par de idiotas.

—Yousoro.— You hizo su típica pose militar y Chika hinchó pecho con orgullo.

Desde luego ese dúo era cosa de otro mundo al igual que un saco de sorpresas inesperadas.

—Está bien. Iré a cenar con vosotras.

Yoshiko se fue a devolver el libro mientras ambas amigas hacían un gesto bastante curioso para ella y ciertamente extraño.

¿Que se debía sentir chocar la palma de tu mano con otra ajena? o ¿qué significado tenía? Había visto muy poco esa intención, pero siempre la terminaba descolocado, sobre todo cuando luego los implicados parecían la mar de felices.

[...]

Terminaron de comer y Yoshiko ya se arrepentía de haber aceptado. Se notaba que ese par eran tal para cual, si You le había demostrado que podía zamparse todo un banquete ella sola, Chika había ido un par de pasos más allá.

La despensa del reino entero pronto llegaría a su fin.

—Agh boshufgo-gan ge gushhgaa gigo-chan.— la peli azul hizo una mueca asqueada. Yoshiko le pidió, con toda su sarcástica amabilidad tragar y la peli mandarina lo acató.—¿Así que a Yoshiko-chan le gusta Riko-chan?

Chika sonrió pícara ganándose la atención de muchas otras personas ajenas. You tragó y se limpió con la servilleta todo rastro de tomate.

—Veo que no soy la única que lo piensa.— la oji azul estaba que saltaba de alegría con su nuevo descubrimiento.— Además... mmm... pensándolo mejor... no.

Yoshiko rodo los ojos antes de negar para sí misma.

—Sí, ¿y qué?— entreabrió los labios en una sonrisa socarrona y añadió.— Vais a ir a decírselo al rey o, tal vez le iréis a llorar a Dragspear.

Chika puso enseguida sus brazos en medio y You meneo la cabeza por ambas.

—No es eso. No eres la única, hay muchos y muchas haciendo cola por ella.— You puso un dedo sobre su propio mentón y río entre dientes. Parecía como si hubiera recordado algo.— Si el rey persiguiera a todo aquel que va detrás de su querida hija, ya haría mucho tiempo que se hubiera quedado sin reino.

—Parece que la princesa es alguien muy querida en este reino.— dedujo con sus ojos ciruelo pegados en el techo de manera pensativa.

—Pues claro.— obvio.— Riko-chan es muy amable y se preocupa por los demás sin importarle el estatus social, el género o la raza.— You puso el codo en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en la mano.

—Ella siempre ha sido así.— Chika la secundo con la misma expresión tranquila. Si se fijaba bien podía notar con claridad la nostalgia en esos ojos rojizos como el fuego.— Está enamorada de su gente.— terminó por decir.

Yoshiko quiso rebatirlo, aunque apenas supiera de la princesa. No le habían gustado esa declaración tan abierta y libre de maldades. Riko no estaba enamorada de nadie.

—Volvamos ya venga.— You las alentó con las manos al tiempo en que hacía chascar su lengua, como si estuvieran dirigiendo a un caballo en vez de a sus dos amigas.

A Yoshiko le pareció perfecto, contra antes se fueran antes se irían a dormir. Al fin You aportaba una buena idea, aunque no dejo pasar es ese sonidito molesto que hacía con la lengua, y rápidamente la hizo callar con un buen golpe cuando se le dio la oportunidad.

Yoshiko ando por la oscura habitación sin necesidad de prender la luz. No le hacía falta ninguna, su visión se adaptaba con bastante facilidad a esos cambios tan bruscos y ahora mismo podría estar en el hueco más oscuro del mundo que ella lo vería como si tuviera el mismo sol brillando encima de ella.

—Enciende la luz, vamos.

La luz se hizo y Yoshiko cerró los ojos con fuerza claramente molesta. Tal vez la oscuridad no le hiciera nada, pero la luz... era algo que no soportaba muy bien.

You entró detrás de ella algo paranoica de que el dúo aún estuviera ahí para asaltarla y Yoshiko lo aprovecho para reírse un rato de ella.

—Oh, ahí vienen.

Yoshiko se puso a mirar por encima del hombro y cuando You se giró para comprobarlo, ella escogió la litera de arriba tirando las cosas de la ceniza a la cama de abajo.

Para la peli azul el semblante que puso la oji azul al darse cuenta de su trampa era de lo más entretenido que había visto desde que llegó. Pero sí pensaba que con fruncir el ceño y replicarle desde el piso inferior iba a funcionar, claramente iba a tener que pensárselo mejor.

Yoshiko iba a cerrar los ojos cuando de pronto sintió un tirón en su pierna y más tarde el cómodo colchón despegándose de ella para ser recibida por un buen golpe con el duro suelo recubierto de moqueta.

—Este es mi lugar.

You la miró sería desde su lugar.

Por un momento Yoshiko se sorprendió. A pesar de ser una idiota, You tenía carácter. Aunque lo escondiera bastante bien. Era curioso.

—No te acostumbres, idiota.— una sonrisa arrogante nació en la comisura de sus labios y, más tarde, Yoshiko se estiró en la litera inferior a esperar su toque de queda.

[...]

Miró una vez más la ventana y su gran altura. Sus cabellos azules revoloteaban en todas direcciones a causa de la brisa de la noche. No hacía especialmente calor, tampoco frío, pero parecía que ya se estaba pronunciando el comienzo del invierno.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Yoshiko saltó a una grieta lo suficientemente ancha como para que se pudiera colgar y, poco a poco, fue escalando hasta lo alto del muro.

Justo a tiempo porqué en cuanto llegó arriba del todo, la luz de la habitación se prendió y Kanan se asomó por la ventana antes de cerrar sus puertas por completo.

Debería comenzar a pensar en una nueva ruta para volver ya que, por obvias razones, su mejor opción había sido obstaculizada gracias a su compañera peli azul; ya en un futuro se lo haría pagar.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia todos los lados hasta que en sus ojos se reflejó una pequeña ventana bañada en una luz anaranjada. Era una ventana que reconocía muy bien y, a pesar de la lejanía en la que se encontraba. No le importó y comenzó a andar tranquilamente hacía ese lugar.

Apenas iba a dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas cuando la luz de una antorcha se le atravesó a un par de pasos.

Yoshiko miro a su alrededor buscando algo en lo que poder ocultarse, sin embargo, no tuvo suerte. Y, como su única opción y la más arriesgada decidió saltar por los muros hasta el tejado de una de las torres pequeñas. El ruido de las tejas fue notablemente ruidoso y la peli azul se escondió en las sombras en el precioso momento en que la antorcha del guardia se asomó por lo alto de la muralla.

Aquel muchacho no desistía en su afán por encontrar al causante. La luz bañaba algunas de las tejas que había roto con su caída. Si seguía así iba a ser descubierta y dudaba que la ausencia de un guardia fuera de su turno, le fuera a beneficiar, por no decir un cadáver con el cuello dislocado.

Al final decidió dejarlo vivir un poco más y, poniendo ambas manos alrededor de su boca, hizo la perfecta imitación del maullido de un gato. Aquello lo repitió un par de veces contadas hasta que el guardia tomó la decisión de alejarse.

—¡Ey! Tú. ¿qué ocurre?

Yoshiko tuvo que retroceder a su escondite de nuevo cuando una nueva voz detuvo al guardia. A juzgar por el ángulo en el que miraba ese chico debía haber sido alguien de dentro de la habitación que había debajo de sus pies. Gruño fastidiada, Riko tendría que esperar un poco más de la hora acordada.

—Oh, señor ministro. Siento mucho haberlo interrumpido, solo era un gato.

—Ten más cuidado inútil. Estoy en una reunión muy importante. ¡Ahora vete!

Un fuerte y claro 'Sí' acompañado de la pose militar, el guardia se retiró y Yoshiko pudo respirar tranquila.

Se enfilo de nuevo por el muro y esta vez tuvo mucho más cuidado. Lo mínimo que quería ahora era lidiar con un montón de guardias, por no decir las implicaciones que habían detrás de sus actos.

La torre de la princesa estaba suficientemente bien vigilada, pero eso no supuso ningún problema para Yoshiko quien subió por la pared exterior con ayuda de las anillas de metal que habían esparcidas por toda la edificación.

Yoshiko le daría un fuerte abrazo y luego mataría al idiota que se le ocurrió hacer eso. ¿Anillas en una torre? Es que acaso pretendía darles en bandeja de plata a sus gobernantes, porque sinceramente eso es lo que parecía. Incluso, llegaban con facilidad a lo alto de la torre.

Dio dos toques casi simultáneos en la puertecilla de madera que cubría por completo el agujero de la ventana. No espero mucho antes de que la luz de dentro se reflejara en el color de sus pupilas ciruelo. Uno ojos dorado la miro receloso y pronto escucho el sonido de la cerradura siendo desbloqueado.

Riko se apartó dejándola entrar antes de volver a cerrar la puerta de madera. Yoshiko se expulsó todo rastro de suciedad parada en medio de la habitación. No es como si realmente le importara, pero quería demostrar cierto nivel de pulcritud a su princesa.

Riko se apartó dejándola entrar antes de volver a cerrar la puerta de madera. Yoshiko se expulsó todo rastro de suciedad parada en medio de la habitación. No es como si realmente le importara, pero quería demostrar cierto nivel de pulcritud a su princesa.

Era una habitación cálida y rosada. No tenía nada que ver con la habitación común que le habían asignado. Unas paredes de un fino marfil blanco decorado con algún que otro estandarte rosado y un montón de cuadros esparcidos con la representación de un ángel y un demonio, en su mayoría. Una moqueta del mismo color rosado recubría el suelo y una enorme cama de matrimonio yacía expuesta al fondo con un velo blanco amarrado a los pilares del techo fucsia. Y, a un lado, con un aspecto mucho más humilde, una mesita de madera blanca con su tintero y varios libros esparcidos por encima adornaba el canto izquierdo mientras que a su derecha ubico lo que parecía ser otra sala contigua llena de vestidos entre muchas otras prendas.

Definitivamente, si eso no era estar mimada hasta las cejas entonces todo lo que ella había creído hasta ahora era mentira.

—Perdona que te haya hecho venir hasta aquí a estas horas de la noche.— Riko puso su mano encima de la boca pero en cuanto recordó las palabras de Yoshiko en la biblioteca la aparto.— ¿Traes la carta contigo?

—Si.— Yoshiko iba a sacarla de debajo de su uniforme cuando la mano de su princesa se levantó para detenerla.

—Es mejor que la tengas tu.— la miro con una expresión dubitativa y antes de que sus labios pudieran moverse para formular la pregunta, Riko volvió a hablar.— Es importante pero no puedo decirte porqué.

Riko acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja. En sus ojos dorados Yoshiko pudo leer la disculpa, pero, renuente a dejarlo pasar, decidió insistir.

—¿Como que es importante?— Yoshiko dio dos grandes zancadas acortando la distancia. Su rostro mostraba indignación, pero aquello no hizo flaquear a la peli roja.

—Es importante.— volvió a repetir.— Para mí y para mí familia.

Yoshiko rodó los ojos y lo dejo ahí, luego sonrió y Riko no supo como interpretarlo. La mueca de confusión en la cara de Riko le pareció muy adorable, tanto que tuvo que retener las manos a los costados de la cintura evitando una descortesía de su parte.

—Con una condición.— Yoshiko se dirigió a la mesa y se apoyó en ella con los brazos entrelazados al pecho, en su mente la viva imagen del teniente reprendiéndola la asalto, lejos de asustarla, acentuó la sonrisa.

—Propón.— Riko le cedió con la mano extendida, en todo momento en aparente calma.

Eso a Yoshiko le pareció un reto y agarrando uno de los libros de encima de su nuevo asiento, fingió leer.

—Quiero ser tu guardia personal.— la ceja de Riko se levantó con diversión y Yoshiko no dejo que eso le afectara visiblemente.

—¿Solo eso?— Riko ando hasta donde estaba y se paró enfrente.— Creí que me pedirías riquezas, poder ilimitado o alguna otra cosa por el estilo.— de algún modo la princesa se sentía en confianza como para bajar sus defensas, y Yoshiko estaba más que encantada de que fuera así.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?— el tono de burla no pasó desapercibido para Riko, quien asintió, haciéndola callar.

—Podría, Tsushima-san.

Las finas facciones de la joven princesa se tornaron serias. Y Yoshiko se dio cuenta que el tema estaba fuera de su alcance, a menos que quisiera ganarse el odio de Riko de por vida. Tampoco es como si realmente lo quisiese saber.

—Seria aburrido.— se encogió de hombros y dejo el libro encima del escritorio. Riko parecía sorprendida por sus palabras.— Solo los débiles eligen ese camino.— esta vez fue el turno de las pupilas ciruelo de brillar con una fría ferocidad, aquello causo que Riko se estremeciera hasta que Yoshiko se dio cuenta y substituyo su expresión por una nueva sonrisa.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que vuelva.— Yoshiko se apoyó en la ventana dispuesta a marcharse pero antes giro medio cuerpo hacia la princesa.—¿Querías decirme algo más?

Riko afirmo con la cabeza y Yoshiko se sentó en el marco con las manos apoyadas ente sus piernas abiertas. Un brillo curioso fijo en sus ojos ciruelo.

—Abra un torneo.— torció la cabeza sin entender y a Riko le pareció tierno.— Tal vez no pueda asegurarte el puesto que me pides pero puedo convencer a mi padre y al teniente Dragspear para que te dejen participar.

—¿Un torneo?— a este punto Yoshiko ya no sabía en qué pensar. ¿Como un torneo iba a ayudarla a conseguir su puesto?

—Sí. Un torneo para decidir a mi escolta personal.— En la mente de Yoshiko ya se estaba recreando un sin fin de formas en las que iba a obtener su victoria pero Riko la interrumpió, sacándola de esa ensoñación.— Sera duro. Dragspear no será el único en participar y él aún no ha mostrado su verdadero potencial.

Yoshiko podía leer la preocupación en los ojos dorados de su princesa. Ella estaba cien por cien segura de que lo iba a lograr, pero en cualquier caso iba a ir con pies de plomo. Yoshiko podía ser la persona más arrogante y desinteresada que alguien se podía llegar a ver, pero no era estúpida, y en esos casos un solo error la dejaría fuera de su objetivo.

—Bueno, entonces iré.— sonrió entre dientes y Riko, desde cerca, se pudo dar cuenta de esos afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de los labios de Yoshiko.— Nos vemos, lady.

Riko no tuvo tiempo de despedirse antes de que Yoshiko se dejara caer de espaldas por la ventana. Riko dejó ir un chirrido antes de asomarse por esta y comprobar como la peli azul bajaba con agilidad por las ultimas anillas de la torre, dejo ir un fuerte suspiro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yoshiko Tsushima:**

Nombre Real (?)

Yoshiko no es humana. Despertó desorientada en la playa lejana del reino. Al parecer tiene amnesia pero eso no la detuvo de seguir a delante. Incluso parece no afectarle dicho problema.

Su físico es esbelto como el de un atleta de atletismo. Como dato característico de ella sobresalta sus afilados colmillos y sus orejas puntiagudas. Además, tiene una gran visión y un fino oído que puede captar lo que quiere a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda siempre y cuando lo agudice. Posee una cola larga y escamada que puede ocultar a consciencia. A su parecer, con magia. Nadie lo sabe más que ella misma.

Su actitud con los demás es arrogante y despectiva, solo unos pocos se salvan, aunque, parece ser que algo está cambiando; para bien o para mal.

Aunque... ¿Que podría ir mal?


	2. Notas de Autor

**NOTA DEL CAPÍTULO 2:**

Hay una buena razón para mi desaparición. Unos días después de subir el primer capítulo ocurrió algo muy grave para mi y sumado a que ya llevaba unos años bastante mal acabe cediendo.

Supongo que es lo normal, creces y las personas a tu alrededor también lo hacen.

Llevo cinco largos meses en los que apenas escribí -por no decir que ni toqué el ordenador- y un mes atrás lo retomé. Ahora, aunque no esté bien del todo, estoy mucho más aliviado y puedo volver a concentrarme en cosas que se me imposibilitaron hace 6 meses.

He de agradeceros mucho esta buena recibida que ha tenido en su primer capítulo. En verdad me alzaron los ánimos y me entusiasmaron mucho los comentarios que recibí -a pesar de que no los respondí, me disculpo por eso-.

Poco a poco iré retomándolo todo a su tiempo y terminando con los fics que tengo pendientes, este capítulo solo ha sido un capricho mío al que le he querido dar prioridad.

No tengo mucho más que decir salvo un par de preguntas rápidas que beneficiaran a la mayoría.

¿Les parece bien la durada de los capítulos o los prefieren un poco más cortos?

(Personalmente estoy releyéndome unos fics que tenía por ahí de una durada parecida y a los 10 capítulos mi mente estalla por no decir que me absorben todo mi día a día.)

¿Alguna pareja que esperan con impaciencia que se dé?

(Tengo las parejas en mente ya hechas, pero tengo curiosidad por ver que esperan encontrar en este fic.)

.

.

.

.

Sin más me despido y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

**PD:** No tengo pensado llenar esto de notas como si fueran capitulos inexistentes -seria muy cruel de mi parte :b- asi que utilizare este mismo apartado para ir llenandolo con cada actualización.

* * *

**NOTA DEL CAPÍTULO 1:**

Empezamos este año 2020 con un AU YohaRiko, de un género un tanto distinto a lo que siempre suelo publicar, pero donde me se siento mucho más cómodo al fin y al cabo. Realmente debo tener más fics del género fantasía o sobrenatural que de romance escritos en bocetos, pero por algún motivo siempre termino publicando estos últimos.

¿La razón? Incluso yo la desconozco.

No tenía pensado publicarlo aún, pero ya llevo varios meses inactivo -ya sea porque me di unas vacaciones o porque ahora se me han acumulado los trabajos- así que decidí subir algo que hacía varios meses atrás ya estaba escribiendo en paralelo a otro fic.

Tardare bastante en publicar su segundo capitulo así que tomaos la lectura con calma son unas 12.500 palabras más o menos y a mi parecer lo suficientemente 'jugosas'.

Al final de los capítulos -posiblemente no todos- tendrán una breve descripción de alguno de los personajes para aclarar algunas cosas. No responderé a preguntas de la trama de la historia a no ser que lo vea realmente necesario; no hasta el final.

Además, a pesar de tener como pareja principal el YohaRiko, hay otras parejas que poco a poco iré poniendo en etiquetas; algunas les gustaran, de otras puede que sean raras.

Y bueno, después de pensarlo detenidamente, las chicas de μ's también saldrán. Algunas tendrán un papel relevante en la trama de otras no tanto.

Ahora bien, dicho esto.

¿Qué os pareció este inicio?

¿Y la primera impresión de los personajes, que tal fue?¿Buena?¿Mala?

Espero que podáis responderme porque me importa mucho vuestra opinión 😊.

.

.

.

.

Sin más me despido y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

**PD:** Será el siguiente fic al que le de prioridad una vez termine el fic 'Cuando te conocí'.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

Yoshiko dio un bostezo sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su, ahora, maestro. Por su puesto para ella eso era en regla porque ni loca iba a considerar alguien así como su 'mentor'.

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que entró al castillo y se convirtió en guardia real. Desde su última visita a los aposentos de la princesa, no volvió a escuchar nada sobre el supuesto torneo que se celebraría para elegir al escolta de la princesa.

En ese mes, había compartido algún que otro encuentro furtivo con su princesa gracias a You o a la chica mandarina.

Yoshiko odiaba estar a solas con Chika, le parecía extremadamente estúpida e impulsiva. Además, ya había tenido el placer de conocer a su mascota, Mikan. Y como la volviese a ver, haría una buena fogata teniendo como plato principal lagarto a la brasa.

—¡Tsushima!

Yoshiko dio otro bostezo lo que animo al hombre a acercarse con su estoica mirada y todos los aprendices, incluidas You y Kanan, dieron un paso hacia atrás asustados.

—¿Eh, ya hemos terminado?— el rostro del hombre se encendió de un rojo vivió y Yoshiko torció la cabeza con falsa inocencia.

Debía admitirlo, era graciosos llevar al límite la paciencia de ese hombre.

—¡TSU-SHI-MA!— el peli gris gruño entre dientes haciendo énfasis a cada silaba de su apellido, y antes de que nadie pudiera intervenir Dragspear la sentenció.— 200 VUELTAS AL CASTILLO, 300 FLEXIONES Y 500 ABDOMINALES. TODAS ELLAS CON UN PESO MUERTO A CUESTAS.

—¿Solo eso?— una ceja azul se levantó; jamás iba admitir que eso era exagerado hasta para él, por su orgullo.

En vista a la terquedad que ambos mostraron, You intervino llevándose a Yoshiko entre empujones y protestas.

—Teniente yo me ocupo de que Tsushima cumpla.— You sentía sus piernas temblar y para ella era todo un misterio que Yoshiko no se sintiera igual de intimidada.— ¡Yousoro!

You la jalo hasta uno de los cerezos del campo de entrenamiento y la empujo una vez fuera del alcance de Dragspear. Yoshiko tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el impacto, pero cuando los abrió, unos ojos azules la miraron con enfado.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con la misma indiferencia que mostro en el entrenamiento. Yoshiko entrecerró los sus ojos ciruelo.

—¡Estas loca!— las pupilas de la peli azul rodaron de inmediato y You sintió ganas de golpearla.— Veo que después de un mes sigues sin entenderlo.— el tono de voz de You era duro, no era nada común en ella salvo por pequeñas excepciones quizás.

Lo usual habría sido aguantar una riña con el tono agudo de la ceniza escuchándose como la voz en off que sonaba distante en la cabeza de Yoshiko cuando no le interesaba el tema, pero esta vez era distinto.

—¿Y qué?— otra pregunta monótona y You se revolvió las hebras ceniza desesperadamente.— Oh, vamos. Tampoco es como si me fueran a echar, soy la mejor.— Yoshiko hincho pecho con orgullo, en su rostro se podía leer la arrogancia a kilómetros.

—Cree lo que quieras Yoshiko.— violeta y azul chocaron con fuerza. Una ráfaga de viento paso entre ellas, meciendo la tela del uniforme bajo un corto silencio mutuo.— No importa que tan buena seas, si no muestras una actitud correcta jamás te aceptaran en la guardia.— Yoshiko chasco la lengua, lo único que había cambiado en You era ese rostro serio, y ella se había gastado su tiempo en nada.— Estas siendo una carga para Riko-chan.

Finalmente, ahí estaba.

You se había atrevido a decir lo que por muchos días gritaron sus ojos. Yoshiko apretó la mandíbula y la agarró del cuello del uniforme, levantándola del suelo e intercambiaron posiciones. You pudo notar el brillo asesino en los ojos de su compañera, pero no se inmuto y puso su mano encima de las de Yoshiko. Sentía como poco a poco ésta la presionaba más y más contra el árbol hasta el punto de dificultarle la respiración.

—Atrévete a repetirlo, You.— reto.

—¿Cr-crees que para Riko-ch… an está siendo fácil… convencer a Dragspear de… que te deje entr… trar al torneo?— Yoshiko arrugo la nariz con desconfianza.

¿Cómo era posible que You lo supiera? Afianzo el agarre y volvió a chocar el cuerpo de la ceniza contra el tronco del cerezo con brutalidad. You gruño por el golpe, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Responde!

You estaba agradecida de que no hubiera nadie alrededor y que las hojas del cerezo fueran lo suficientemente espesas como para que los guardias que vigilaban desde lo alto de los muros no las vieran.

—Yoshiko, se te olvida de que yo y Riko-chan somos amigas. Es obvio que me lo iba a contar.— las manos de Yoshiko se abrieron dejando que el cuerpo de la oji azul se deslizara por el tronco. En parte se sentía traicionada por la princesa y el sentimiento de odio hacia You incremento.— Mira Yoshiko, te considero una amiga.— una sonrisa hilarante se posó en el rostro de la peli azul y You le dio una sonrisa desde el suelo.— Aunque tu no me consideres una. Vamos, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que estas a mi lado solo por Riko-chan.

—Por fin te das cuenta.— Yoshiko sonrió hipócrita.— Ya me estaba cansando, sinceramente.

Lejos de enfadar a la muchacha de cabellos cenizos ésta río con la lengua pegada a los dientes. Una sonrisa peculiar que a Yoshiko le molesto al no ver el fruto de lo que quiso causar con sus palabras.

Con la mirada siguió el rastro de You hasta una de las mesas cercanas al árbol. Enseguida reconoció la enorme caja de madera asentada en uno de los laterales junto a un montón de objetos y armas de entrenamiento.

—Tarde o temprano deberás llevarte bien con todos.— You palmeo la tapa de la caja. En sus ojos no había enfado simplemente existía el toque divertido tan característico.

—No tengo ningún tipo de interés en eso.— Yoshiko entrecerró los parpados y se cruzó de brazos cuando You le indico que se le acercara.— Hazte a la idea _Bakayou_.

Yoshiko se colocó las asas de la caja en los hombros a regaña dientes y con la ayuda de la ceniza se levantó. Hace unas semanas atrás Yoshiko hubiera empujado a You apartándola de su lado y se hubiera levantado ella misma del suelo por si sola, o al menos lo hubiera intentado.

La primera vez fue Chika quien la ayudo y digamos que no todo salió bien. Su orgullo salió mal parado, por otro lado, la cabeza de la peli mandarina se convirtió en su saco de boxeo personal ese día.

La caja tenía su peso, pero lo que realmente desbalanceaba a Yoshiko era el peso mal repartido en ella, seguramente hecho a consciencia por Dragspear para dar un castigo ejemplar.

—Mira que eres terca Yoshiko.

Finalmente, la habladuría terminó y Yoshiko se propuso terminar cuanto antes con su castigo mientras era seguida de cerca por You.

Yoshiko se puso a pensar y reflexionar sobre las palabras de la ceniza, no es como que le interesarán verdaderamente, pero, el hecho de que fuera cierto de que Riko estaba teniendo sus propios problemas por culpa -como dijo You- suya, no le gustaba mucho. No es que Yoshiko sintiera nada de eso a lo que llaman culpa o algo parecido, eso jamás; su naturaleza propia no le deja siquiera definir tales cosas, a su parecer inútiles. Tan solo deseaba encargarse personalmente de esos entrometidos, principalmente cierto teniente, que no le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera.

Ni siquiera entendía que pintaba la opinión de ese hombre en todo esto.

[...]

Yoshiko levantó la cabeza recibiendo el agua encima del rostro. Las gotas frías recorrieron de manera fluida su piel pálida, creando finos riachuelos que trazaban rutas invisibles por su espalda y mandaban golpes electrizantes por todo su cuerpo.

Se sentía genial.

Genial y en calma.

Sin nadie que la molestara o hiciera trizas el momento de silencio.

Con una mano se retiró el cabello azul a la parte posterior. Abrió los parpados revelando una intensa tonalidad rosada proveniente de sus ojos ciruelo y cerro la llave de metal.

You la estuvo acompañado parte del tiempo que duro el castigo hasta que Dragspear dijo suficiente.

Después de la marcha de la ceniza todo había sido mucho más silencioso, tranquilo y solitario. No es que Yoshiko la echara en falta. Derecho, estuvo enormemente contenta cuando el peli grisáceo vino a por la chica.

En ese momento y aunque fuera un poco juro querer al hombre.

You hablaba por los codos. Era como tener un enorme bicho molestando en tu oído con su batir de alas lucidas y transparentes.

Una vez fuera la peli azul se vistió con un nuevo uniforme limpió y salió de allí.

No iba a pasarse por la habitación, sospechaba que en cuanto entrara una de las dos, o You o Chika -o ambas-, se le abalanzarían encima destruyendo la tranquilidad que regía en ella. Por eso prefirió dar un rodeo por la biblioteca antes de dejarse caer por el comedor.

Empujó el portón de la biblioteca y entró. El ambiente antiguo rodeado por un sentimiento cálido y el olor a madera la recibieron con un fuerte choque a todos sus sentidos.

Sus ojos ciruelo se clavaron en la recepción, pero, una vez más, cierta castaña parecía no estar presente. Lo más probable es que se adentró en busca de nuevos libros que leer y se quedó rezagada encima de alguna de las escaleras mientras leía algo.

Yoshiko lo fue entendiendo con cada visita que hacía.

Esa muchacha, a la que decidió apodar como '_Zuramaru_', le encantaba pasar su tiempo libre leyendo cosas nuevas. En ese aspecto es toda una come libros.

Ella no sentía ningún tipo de apego o interés por la castaña. Como le ocurría con You o con Chika, Kunikida Hanamaru le es útil, tan útil que comenzó a frecuentar mucho más la biblioteca cuando se dio cuenta de que cierta princesa se dejaba caer ocasionalmente por allí; ya fuera en busca de un libro o para hablar un poco con la pequeña come libros.

—Veo que volviste a quedarte enfoscada en un libro que se te olvidó como bajar.— Yoshiko ofreció una sonrisa socarrona cuando por fin diviso a la chica sentada en lo alto de la estantería con sus pies balanceándose rítmicamente.

Los mofletes regordetes se hincharon como dos globos cuando su dueña reveló la molestia que le causo el comentario ajeno. Lejos de sentirse afectada Yoshiko hizo un gesto con los hombros.

—¿Te queda algún libro que no haya leído sobre magia?

Yoshiko no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Hanamaru le contestara de vuelta con un _'Pasillo 120. Sección 55. Estantería 10_' y el extenso nombre del libro que secuestraria por lo que restaba del día en su estadía aquí.

Yoshiko se movió hasta la sección nombrada del segundo piso. Hanamaru no se lo había dicho, pero ella ya sabía de la inmensidad de la biblioteca, a su vez, recordó vagamente la última sección que tuvo que revisar ahí abajo, y no estaba ni de cerca del número al que la envió Zuramaru.

Era un paseo tranquilo, bastante repetitivo por lo que cuando encontró el lugar correspondiente no pudo evitar alegrarse. Se acercó al décimo estante, revisando con calma los distintos títulos esparcidos de manera ordenada y alfabéticamente.

En seguida lo encontró. Un libro grueso, de cubierta café, con costuras doradas en los extremos y el nombre grabado en la portada de piel. Un peso bastante aceptable como para entretenerla y llenarla de conocimientos sobre la magia. Obviamente magia blanca.

Yoshiko tenía contados con los dedos de una mano la escasa existencia de los de magia oscura. Hanamaru también le había soltado algún que otro lugar en donde buscar, a regaña dientes claro; se podría decir que era muy persuasiva.

Ella era conocedora de la debilidad de la pequeña come libros con los dulces -con la comida en general- no por nada la descubrió una vez comiendo a escondidas debajo de la mesa. Yoshiko sospechaba que eso hacía cada vez que se agachaba en su escritorio y no volvía a salir por un buen tiempo.

Dejó el libro en la mesa. El silencio era abrumador, no había ni un alma.

Yoshiko suspiro y retiro la silla.

Su teoría de la inutilidad humana cada vez era más real. El conocimiento era lo esencial para la supervivencia y parecía que no muchos hacían caso a dicha regla. Incluso sin conocimiento, algo tan común como ingerir una miga de pan podría acabar en desastre.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Yoshiko.— la chica sonrió y Yoshiko se vio despegando la vista del libro.

Los ojos ciruelo analizaron por encima del libro a la joven princesa sin una pizca de vergüenza. Un acto que para muchos hubiera sido descortés e irrespetuoso, pero no en ese momento para la peli roja.

Riko sonrió aún más. No todos los días podía huir lejos de la rutina monótona y aburrida de siempre que le era impartida por el mismo ministro en persona, por lo que la presencia de la oji ciruelo era un grato regalo. Con Yoshiko presente y el ministro fuera, Riko se podía dar ese pequeño lujo de olvidar las formalidades.

—¿Vas a cocinar?— Yoshiko apunto con la cabeza el libro entre los brazos de la joven.

La cabellera peli roja se sacudió de lado a lado y un murmullo acaricio los labios rosados. Riko despego el libro de su pecho y se lo extendió enfrente para que lo viera con mucho más detenimiento.

—Mañana vendrán mis primas. Pensaba en preparar yo misma la comida, pero...— los ojos dorados se desviaron incómodos al techo; era como si la princesa hubiera recordado algo reciente.

—¿Riko?— una ceja azul se arqueo.

—No es nada.— los cabellos peli rojos se agitaron con el movimiento negativo.— Fui a la cocina, pero no me dejaron así que pensaba en encargar algunos platos.

Yoshiko recargo la cabeza en su mano. Sus ojos rosados gritaron la desconformidad que sentía por sus labios. Ella tenía un ideal de princesa muy distinta a la de la peli roja; podría decirse que lo suyo era la soberanía y la subyugación de otros.

La silla emitió un crujido al retirarse. Yoshiko rodeo la mesa y se sentó en una de las esquinas.

Una escena bastante familiar para la princesa.

—Así es como se crean a los inútiles.— dijo con sinceridad y apunto el libro.— Trae. Déjame ver.

Espero paciente a que Riko se lo diera y, una vez lo sostuvo entre sus manos, lo abrió dejando que las paginas fluyeran mientras sus ojos, ávidos, recorrían con gran esmero las hojas entintadas.

—Son platos sencillos.

—Me doy cuenta.— murmuro de vuelta casi de inmediato.— Escúchame bien.— Yoshiko cerro el libro y se lo devolvió. Sus ojos ciruelo se clavaron en los dorados y con seriedad, añadió:— Insísteles y si no lo hacen, oblígales. Eres la princesa y ellos tus súbditos.— una solución bastante impertinente que Riko pudo sobrellevar a pesar de su completo desacuerdo.

—Yoshiko, así no funcionan las cosas.— Riko suspiro.— Los molestaré, y en el peor de los casos podrían llegar a despedirlos.

Yoshiko puso los ojos en blanco antes de, nuevamente, insistir con su mirada. Para Yoshiko solo había una única solución posible en esa ecuación, pero parecía que Riko veía unas otras tantas que ella no.

Yoshiko se dio cuenta con solo echar un vistazo de frente a los apenados ojos dorados. Riko era amable, no cabía ni la menor duda, pero, esa amabilidad se entremezclaba muy bien con la estúpida condescendencia de la princesa y eso era malo. Muy malo.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a aprender? Te limitan.— acuso y la peli roja no pudo contradecirla.

—No hoy, tal vez ni en un mes.— Yoshiko gruño. Pero a pesar de la crítica mirada ciruelo Riko no vacilo en mostrarse segura de su decisión.— Hablare con el ministro y mi padre sobre clases de cocina. Tal vez puedan encontrar a alguien que necesite el dinero y a la vez le venga bien enseñarme.— Riko esbozo una sonrisa verdadera a ojos de Yoshiko.

¿Porque lo hacía? No lo entendía a qué venia tanta simpatía. Riko no había obtenido lo que quería, pero tenía la cara para sonreír. La solución estaba a su disposición; Yoshiko lo hubiera hecho de estar en su posición y no se hubiera arrepentido.

—No lo entiendo.— Yoshiko chasco la lengua confusa. Apoyo su mano en el tabique, frotándolo con insistencia, buscando una respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Estaba consternada por no darle una explicación -a su criterio- razonable a los métodos de Riko.

—¿Quieres decir? Yo creo que es fácil.— Riko la miro y los ojos ciruelo se posaron en ella. Alrededor, un aura de tranquilidad la envolvía. En sus ojos se podía ver algo difícil de distinguir para Yoshiko, no parecía ser algo malo; la calidez que sentía en el interior de su pecho no era dolorosa pero la tenía inquieta.— Eso es la empatía, Yoshiko.

El entrecejo azul se frunció descontento y pronto, una mueca se adueñó de los labios de la menor.

—¿Empatía dices?

[...]

—Con cuidado de acuerdo.— fue un murmullo viniendo de enfrente que resonó por los muros de piedra. You giro su cabeza desde su lugar y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Yoshiko miro la polvorienta pared empedrada manchando su uniforme y luego miro a su 'camarada' de cabellos cenizos.

Definitivamente ella no debía estar ahí.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y Yoshiko ya se había visto arrastrada por ese dúo de idiotas a un sucio y estrecho agujero húmedo repleto de telarañas y moho. Mentiría si dijera que no sintió ni la más mínima pizca de curiosidad cuando You le propuso de utilizar uno de los pasadizos secretos del reino. El motivo era tan estúpido que ya ni lo recordaba, o tal vez ni le llego a interesar como para prestar la atención necesaria.

El hecho es que empezaba a odiar el haber seguido a You hasta ahí; si bien aún estaba a tiempo de pegarle una patada a Chika y regresar por donde habían venido, lo cierto es que no quería. Sentía una curiosidad innegable por esos pasillos secretos que muchas veces esas dos mencionaban vagamente en sus relatos y que nunca le llegaron a mostrar; al menos no hasta ahora.

Además, no era tan malo, ahora podría pasear por el castillo a la hora que quisiese sin malgastar su tempo en los numerosos guardias que rondaban el castillo.

—Llegamos.

You señalo el techo encima de su cabeza y con ayuda de ambas manos hizo fuerza levantando una especie de trampilla vieja.

El polvo proveniente de arriba se esparció por todo el túnel llegando hasta Yoshiko y Chika quienes no tuvieron la oportunidad de prevenir la ola de suciedad que lleno sus pulmones.

Yoshiko se cubrió la nariz con el cuello del uniforme. Sentía sus ojos acuosos, posiblemente por algún trozo de suciedad que se le quedo pegado dentro. Chika detrás de ella no lo pasaba mejor y su tos seca era suficiente como para confirmar su teoría; prácticamente parecía que se estuviera ahogando.

Cuando la nube de polvo se desvaneció You se atrevió a asomar la cabeza por el hueco y enseguida se arrepintió. Yoshiko estuvo a punto de rebanarle el cuello de no ser por su enorme reflejo que la llevo a enderezar la espalda justo en el momento en que una ráfaga de viento corto el polvo y un brillo violeta destelleo por detrás.

—YOU.— pronuncio con peligrosidad. Los ojos ciruelo brillaron asesinos entre la oscuridad del túnel.

Yoshiko poso las manos en los costados de la pared y se impulsó hacia la superficie en un poderoso salto que hizo que la ceniza cayera de espaldas.

—Fue sin querer. Fue sin querer.— You retrocedió por la moqueta polvorienta de la habitación con una mano extendida en un pobre intento por mantener a la peli azul alejada.

—Argh, da igual.— Yoshiko se rascó la cabeza con insistencia. Por fin había salido de ese asfixiante pasadizo y eso es lo que realmente le importaba por ahora. Además, aún quedaba alguien por salir de ahí.— Vas a salir.

No fue una pregunta y Chika se dio cuenta de ello no mucho después.

Yoshiko se acercó al hoyo y agarró por el cuello del uniforme a la peli naranja. Con un fuerte tirón la aventó al lado de You y cerró la trampilla con el pie dejando que otra nube de suciedad mucho más pequeña que la anterior las rodeara.

Ya es un hecho, Yoshiko tardaría bastante tiempo antes de volver a utilizar ese atajo de ser posible.

Yoshiko ando un par de pasos por ese mar de escombros antes de detenerse. Los ojos ciruelo repasaron el lugar con curiosidad.

Distintas telas desgarradas colgaban del techo de la habitación, telas que en su momento de seguro que habían representado la pureza y la elegancia por igual en una época lejana; una gran variedad de cuadros yacía esparcidos de forma desordenada por todo el lugar, todos ellos en mal estado, posiblemente ni su autor los reconocería; y al fondo de todo una enorme cama maltrecha se encontraba apartada en un rincón, olvidada, parecía como si la hubieran movido a propósito, tal vez se encontraba tapando el agujero por el que accedieron porque ya de por si la trampilla estaba ubicada en un lugar un tanto extraño.

Apenas se podía distinguir algo bajo el manto de polvo y estaba segura que el crujir bajo sus pies no era sino algún cuadro que en su momento valió millones; inclusive, aun podrían valerlo si no fuera por su estado deplorable.

—Siniestro ¿verdad?— comento You expulsando parte del polvo en su pantalón. Viendo que era totalmente inútil lo dejo de lado y se puso a la par que Yoshiko.— Esta era la habitación del primer monarca, ahora ya solo es una simple habitación en desuso.

—Demasiado maltrecha para ser solo una habitación en desuso.— fue el razonamiento lógico que Yoshiko le quiso dar.

Tal vez le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, pero le intrigaba ese enorme cuadro enfrente suyo, parecía el retrato de alguien. Un reconocimiento bastante impreciso para alguien como ella, pero era difícil analizarlo con exactitud cuando tres cuartos de él eran solapados por una enorme tela oscura.

Aquello se quedó como una suposición cuando Chika le advirtió de su pronta salida. Yoshiko no le siguió dando más vueltas y siguió al dúo por los pasillos del castillo. No parecía haber nadie por esa zona. Desconocía completamente en que parte del castillo se encontraban exactamente, pero por la claridad de la luz que se filtraba por los ventanales pudo darse cuenta de las horas que habían pasado desde que se embarcaron en esa pequeña aventura.

El sol ya había comenzado a despuntar por el horizonte y sus primeros rayos incidían con fuerza por los cristales. Probablemente en ese mismo instante cierto teniente ya estaba de camino a los dormitorios o tal vez ya había llegado. Quien sabe. De todos modos, de lo único que se lamentaba Yoshiko es de no poder estar presente para ver el rostro de ira del hombre.

—Si subimos por ahí podremos verlo todo desde ese rincón.— Chika trazo un recorrido invisible con la punta de su dedo índice hasta que se detuvo en uno de los balcones circundantes.— Es un punto seguro.— aseguro convencida.

—Tal vez pero llegar ahí no será nada fácil.— You asomó la cabeza por el pasillo contiguo que debían tomar para llegar a las escaleras que las conducirían a dicho lugar.— Está repleto de guardias.

—¿Como es eso?— las cejas naranjas se fruncieron incrédulas y se dejó entrever por el pasillo. Más tarde Chika corroboro las palabras de You cuando uno de éstos por poco y la ve.

Yoshiko golpeo con su puño la cabeza naranja, para ella había sido muy obvio en cuanto vio a You regresar la vista al frente.

—Harás que nos descubran idiota.

—Bu-Bueno y que hacemos.— Chika se sobo la zona del golpe con ambas manos y fijo un ojo carmesí en las otras dos chicas.— ¿Una distracción?

—Si vas tu.— Yoshiko se encogió de hombros en un gesto indiferente.

—No, será muy obvio.— negó You antes de que Chika pudiera replicar.— Además, ¿qué le contaras? ¿qué te has perdido? Todo el camino de las habitaciones hasta aquí está plagado de guardias que nos hubieran detenido, es imposible que algo como eso funcione.

Al fin la ceniza tenía un buen punto. Yoshiko no sabía aún con certeza donde se encontraban, pero tampoco se le hacía un lugar fácilmente accesible teniendo en cuanta que hasta ahora solo había podido ir a lugares específicos y obviamente este no era uno de ellos.

—Entonces regresemos.— A Yoshiko no es que le hiciera gracias dejar las cosas a medias pero Riko se pasaba por la biblioteca a esa hora y ella quería estar presente de ser posible.

—No.— una clara y contundente negativa vino de debajo. Los ojos ciruelo se agacharon, repasando con esmeró la notoria reticencia en los ojos carmesí, no obstante, su labor se vio apartada a un lado en cuanto la ceniza tomó la palabra.

—Por el momento será mejor que busquemos otra ruta.— propuso You como mediadora. You tenía la sensación de que si no intervenía lo suficiente entre ese par algo muy malo pasaría y su principal preocupación por ser descubierta en un lugar así quedaría en un plano secundario.

Chika dejo ir un diminuto suspiro ante las palabras de la oji azul acción que no paso por alto para la peli azul. Yoshiko se había hecho a la idea, algo tramaba esa chica como para ser lo suficientemente insistente y ella lo descubriría.

Anduvieron por los alrededores entre pasillo y pasillo escapando de las miradas furtivas de los guardias y algún que otro general hasta llegar a una habitación como todas las demás. Yoshiko ya empezaba a mosquearle no saber hacia dónde iban, al parecer solo esas dos idiotas que la rodeaban lo sabían y eso la ponía aun más de malhumor.

—Argh me largo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

La paciencia de Yoshiko llego al límite cuando entraron por enésima vez a una de las muchas habitaciones que habían esparcidas por lo largo y ancho del pasillo.

You la miro por encima de su hombro sin mayor expresión; parecía como si esperase el momento oportuno para hablar o tan solo se había cansado ya de todo ese sin sentido. Yoshiko tenía la sensación de que en cuanto tomara el pomo la ceniza hablaría. Su sospecha se vio realizada en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el frio metal dorado.

—Riko-chan no ira a la biblioteca hoy.

You regreso sus ojos al frente. Una acción bastante indiferente que llego a picar a Yoshiko mas no lo demostró y se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta, esperando por algo que ni ella misma sabia.

—¿Y lo sabes porque…?— Yoshiko puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

—Porque si nos hubieras escuchado desde un principio sabrías que Riko-chan se encuentra en el salón del trono recibiendo a sus tíos y a sus dos primas.— la oji ciruelo percibió la risa ahogada de la ceniza, esa que le hacía pegar la legua contra los dientes y que ella tanto odiaba.— Te lo resumiré, así que escucha bien.— la mano de You acaricio la pared de enfrente, tanteando algo en ella, buscando con insistencia. A You no le hizo falta volver a poner sus ojos en Yoshiko para darse cuenta de la molestia en la joven; por favor, prácticamente se sentía invasiva ese aura oscura que emanaba constantemente de la peli azul, puede que incluso más que el día anterior.— Hoy el rey Sakurauchi espera la llegada de su hermana, la reina Kurosawa, y toda su familia. Ellos vienen de un reino muy lejano a éste y su cultura tiene un aire que inspira nobleza y respeto.— hubo una breve pausa antes de que los ojos de You se posaran en la peli naranja y una sonrisa inocente adornara sus labios.— Además, Chika-chan quería ver a Dia-san sí o sí.

—Un seg- ¡You-chan!— el rostro de Chika exploto en un intenso rojo carmesí muy parecido al de sus ojos.

Yoshiko movió los labios en un diminuto gruñido. Ahora ya daba crédito a su ignorancia, la razón era demasiado estúpida para siquiera haberlo querido retener en su cabeza esta mañana; todo había comenzado a cobrar sentido poco a poco.

Decidió quedarse hasta el final. Como bien le había dicho You, Riko no iba a estar presente por lo que ira a la biblioteca había perdido cierto sentido y ni de cerca iba a aguantar a Dragspear ella sola.

—Pero que sea rápido.

You ya estaba a punto de soltar una respuesta sarcástica cuando un extraño ruido proveniente de la pared de enfrente la interrumpió y más tarde el peso extra de Chika en su espalda la desbalanceo lanzándola dentro. Ambas cayeron dentro causando un fuerte estruendo que hizo eco entre la oscuridad hasta oídos de la peli azul.

Yoshiko apenas pudo ver como el dúo de idiotas caía dentro del muro dejando tras de sí una enorme puerta deslizante rodando incansablemente sobre un eje vertical.

Los ojos ciruelo se fijaron con detenimiento parecía una especie de mecanismo algo más complejo que la trampilla de antes. A diferencia de ello, esto estaba mucho más logrado a pesar de tener una sencillez parecida.

Yoshiko poso una mano sobre uno de los costados de la pared y la paro a mitad de camino. Bajo sus pies se extendía una rampa tallada limpiamente que descendía hasta la inmensa oscuridad. Se podía escuchar el susurrar del viento ir y venir en ambas direcciones y ni ella con su gran visión pudo divisar el final.

Los distintos gritos se dejaron de escuchar cuando el dolor de una de las dos chicas se proyectó con un golpe ahogado que llego de forma clara hasta ella. En ese momento Yoshiko supo que existía un final; que fuera malo o bueno eso ya era otra cosa. Había varias opciones a destacar entre ellas un gran pozo con estacas esperando en el fondo del todo para recibir al ingrato que encontrara la entrada a ese lugar.

Yoshiko inclino la cabeza a un lado ponderando sus opciones. No es que no confiara en sus reflejos y encontraba cierto atractivo poder ver a sus dos acompañantes en problemas, pero sentía que una vez se lanzara por ahí ya no habría marcha atrás y su parte racional le gritaba con fuerza que diera marcha atrás y afrontara el castigo del peli grisáceo como buena aprendiz.

Ni de broma lo haría.

Yoshiko se deslizo por la rampa con sus pies. A escasos centímetros del final dio un pequeño salto hasta el suelo de piedra. Enderezo la postura con los ojos fijos en el extenso camino que se abría paso frente a ella.

No había rastro ni de Chika ni de You, solo una pequeña luz al final del camino que la invitaba a perseguirla.

A medida que se iba acercando la luz se hacía mucho más brillante, más insoportable que de costumbre. Lo único que pudo ver fue la sombra difusa de los distintos elementos de fuera; los colores se entremezclaban entre sí haciendo de su visión una obra de arte indescriptiblemente horrible. Ni si quiera los cuadros de antes podrían hacer frente a eso.

Yoshiko se cubrió con el ante brazo dispuesta a no retroceder ante nada. Vio la silueta de alguien por debajo de brazo extendido y sintió el frio tacto de dos manos aferrándose con fuerza a su antebrazo. Aquella sombra difusa la halo hasta un rincón y la obligo a agacharse en la penumbra.

La peli azul sacudió la cabeza logrando una diminuta mejora en su vista. Chika la miraba con curiosidad y You paso repetidas veces su mano por enfrente de ella.

—¿Crees que está muerta?— Chika dirigió sus ojos rojizos a su mejor amiga con sus cejas naranja ligeramente fruncidas.

—Déjalo ya Chika-chan, solo esta aturdida.— Yoshiko observo como la ceniza se llevó una mano a la frente acompañando la acción con un buen suspiro.— Se le pasara enseguida.— añadió.

La cabeza le dolía horrores como para estar al tanto de las estupideces que decían aquel par. Para empezar ni ella misma daba crédito a su estado actual. Eran muchas las veces que el sol la había golpeado con esa misma agresividad. Ella solía pasear por las calles del pueblo antes de todo este asunto con la guardia, sin embargo, solo hoy se sentía débil frente a él. Frunció el ceño con fuerza ante la idea y se obligó a abrir los ojos.

—Yoshiko-chan tus ojos…— el desconcierto en Chika era palpable despertando cierta curiosidad en la mencionada quien no pudo evitar torcer ligeramente la cabeza denotando su desconcierto.— ¿Siempre fueron así?

Yoshiko agacho la cabeza y se froto los parpados al mismo tiempo en que un suspiro era arrancado de sus labios. Chika no tuvo que esperar mucho y Yoshiko le devolvió una mirada descarada llena de falsa inocencia que la peli naranja se tragó de buen grado.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde estás mirando?— Yoshiko hablo despacio asegurándose de que se fijara bien en ellos otra vez.— Creo que también te afecto el sol.

Chika entrelazo los brazos con la mirada en alto. Ella tenía la certeza de haber visto una tonalidad verdosa reinar en las pupilas de Yoshiko, tal parece que realmente fue solo su imaginación y de verdad el sol tuvo efecto en ella.

—Mmm puede ser.

—Vosotras dos dejad de hablar. Se nos hace tarde.— You las apuro y para ello fue la primera en retomar la caminata hacia su objetivo.

Yoshiko hizo un gesto con los hombros antes de seguir a la oji azul, dejando muy atrás a la joven Takami.

Necesitaba guardar la distancia con Chika, no por miedo -eso jamás-, sino por prudencia. El que se hubiera quedado rezagada ahí detrás ya era un incentivo bastante claro de que la chica no había desistido en su afán por saber lo que sus ojos rojizos pudieron enfocar momentos atrás. Yoshiko sabía muy bien que había ocurrido; a lo que Chika pudo notar con solo un vistazo. Aquello sin duda había sido un descuido imprudente que no volvería a repetir.

Los cabellos azules se agitaron antes de que una mano los recolocara en su lugar. Los ojos ciruelo se distrajeron en el cielo azul un par de segundos.

Ahora tenía otro problema mucho más grave entre manos y debería solucionarlo antes de que oscureciera.

—Menudo fastidio.

—¿Dijiste algo Yoshiko?— Yoshiko alzo la cabeza posando sus ojos ciruelo en los azules que la veían por encima del hombro y suspiro.

—No, nada.— meneo la cabeza y luego fijo los ojos en un punto en el horizonte.— ¿No es esa la escalera?

Yoshiko alargo el brazo y apunto las susodichas con el dedo índice, logrando así, que la ceniza se olvidara del tema y se enfocara en el verdadero objetivo de toda esta dichosa aventura.

[...]

Los ojos ámbar del rey abandonaron una fracción de segundos el frente y una sonrisa jovial se posó en sus labios justo a tiempo para recibir a sus invitados.

Riko noto muy bien el gesto de su padre y curiosa quiso ver lo que fue que el peli rojo vio, sin embargo, el estruendo de las puertas y la llegada de un guardia anunciando a los monarcas Kurosawa terminaron por matar la curiosidad en la muchacha. Riko realzo su postura enderezando la espalda por completo, echando un mechón rojizo hacia atrás con el dorso de la mano. Sus ojos dorados observando con impaciencia aquella marcha lenta de cuatro personas coronada por el rey y la reina.

A veces tenía la sensación que estaba presenciando una marcha fúnebre en vez de una reunión familiar. Sus tíos eran de lo más sofisticados, siempre preocupados por hacer gala de su elegancia; envueltos por esa aura orgullosa, pero sin ser arrogante. Infundían un gran respeto frente a su pueblo y al mismo tiempo dejaban ver esa fragilidad al caminar que muchos considerarían debilidad. Sus rostros siempre firmes, mostrando respeto, nada los perturba. Sin embargo, todo eso era un engaño. Riko estaba segura que el rey Kurosawa reaccionaria frente a un ataque inmediato y lo haría con gran maestría y temple.

Sus ojos tomaron forma con la visualización de las características coletillas rojizas de una de sus primas sobresaliendo por detrás de los reyes; rebotando con alegría y jovialidad, sin dejar atrás esa timidez tan característica en ella y esa curiosidad innegable por aprender. A su lado, la más grande de las dos, Dia, al igual que su padre, no se inmuto cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez en muchos años, a diferencia de Ruby quien le devolvió una mueca sonriente.

Dia era una guerrera después de todo, una de las mejores sino la mejor de su reino. Retener los sentimientos enmascarándolos bajo una estoica mirada era lo mínimo que sabía hacer la joven. Incluso en el pasado Riko se cuestiono si Dia realmente sentía. Claro que con el tiempo dicho pensamiento cambio gracias a cierta chica de cabellos naranja. Ahora veía a Dia como a una igual, una persona que no gustaba de mostrar su lado débil por miedo a defraudar las altas expectativas puestas en ella y Riko, mejor que nadie lo entendía.

—Sean bienvenidos a mi castillo.— la gruesa voz de su padre trajo de vuelta a Riko de su mundo de cavilaciones y recuerdos pasados.— Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje hasta mis tierras.

—Sin duda ha sido largo.— los diminutos ojos verde de Kurosawa se movieron entre su familia buscando la aprobación; fue Dia quien, con un asentimiento de cabeza, le dio el visto bueno por todas.— Pero ha sido bastante ameno para toda mi familia.

—Ya veo. Es un alivio saber que fue bien el viaje.— hablo solemne.— Estoy seguro que deberán estar cansados y querrán ir a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Si me lo permiten, un guardia les guiara con mucho gusto a estas.

De nuevo los ojos verde del hombre volaron a su familia, posándose primero en su esposa y luego en sus hijas.

—Creo que será lo mejor hermano.— la mujer de cabellos morenos se inclino agradecida con las manos en su regazo.— Mi hija mayor apenas acaba de regresar de una misión y estaría feliz de que descansara un poco.

—Por supuesto. Espero que haya ido bien la misión Dia-san.— Sakurauchi hablo con total sinceridad. En sus ojos ámbar mostro un cariño añejo por su sobrina mayor y una sonrisa se acrecentó con la fugaz mirada de la su otra sobrinita.

—Ha sido todo un éxito. Pudimos aplacar el fuego con rapidez y hubieron daños menores.— informo Dia. El rey Kurosawa asintió orgulloso del trabajo contagiando a su cuñado.

—Me alegra saber de esta buena noticia. Riko, hija.— los ojos de la mencionada se posaron en su padre ante la mención inesperada. Riko por un momento ya pensaba que se habían olvidado de ella, puesto que su madre, a pesar de que sus labios nunca se movieron, daba la sensación de que estaba manteniendo una conversación no verbal con su tía a base de miradas.— Por favor acompaña tu a tus primas a sus nuevas habitaciones.

Riko enseguida se inclino acompañando su venia con una respetuosa afirmación.

Kurosawa las despidió con una sonrisa en boca antes de volver su atención en el hombre de enfrente, cambiando así su semblante por uno de mortal seriedad. El peli rojo no se lo pensó ni dos veces antes de imitarlo dando así entrada a una conversación mucho más seria.

—Se están moviendo de nuevo.— anuncio el hombre alterando a sus cuñados.— Justo como hace 15 años, ellos se están moviendo entre las sombras de nuevo.

Sakurauchi abandono el trono y bajo con parsimonia el palco. En su rostro la consternación era notoria y la preocupación visible. El hombre se detuvo cerca de una de las ventanas bajo la atenta mirada de sus invitados.

—Como me lo temía.— suspiro con resignación.— La guerra se acerca. Debemos estar atentos y abrir bien los ojos.

—Sí.— acordó el oji verde con la misma mirada perdida.— Permíteme contribuir en esto. Estoy seguro que, aunque no lo diga ella estará contenta y podremos mantenernos en contacto directo a partir de ahora.

Los ojos ámbar del rey se despegaron del ventanal y se posaron confusos en su contraparte.

[...]

Un ambiente pesado inundo la sala. Apenas se podía entrever la claridad de la luz por esa pequeña rendija encima de su cabeza. ¿Lo demás? era todo oscuridad.

—No lo niegues sé que lo quieres Chikacchi.— Mari poso un dedo en su labio inferior y le dio una mirada coqueta. Chika solo volteo los ojos lejos de los ojos circón de su compañera. En sus labios se formó una mueca extraña.

—Mari-san… estoy segura de que no lo quiero. Estoy más que satisfecha.— una contestación apagada fue lo que recibió la rubia. Yoshiko al lado de la peli naranja resoplo molesta por el espectáculo.

Si ese par quería jugar a lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, bien. Pero lejos de ella, muy muy lejos de ella; tal vez a la otra punta del continente sería lo justo y necesario.

—Bueno entonces se lo daré…

Yoshiko frunció los labios disgustada cuando una tabla de hierro macizo más cayo en su regazo sumándose al enorme pilar ya construido previamente por otras tantas más. Las piernas le dolían horrores y sentía los pies acalambrados por la incómoda posición en esa superficie de madera.

—Diablos porque a mí. Dáselo a You.— Yoshiko exploto en su lugar. Inhabilitada su movilidad dirigió sus ojos ciruelo a la ceniza. Por otro lado, You empezó una torna de silbidos.

—No seas así Yoshiko-chan te lo estoy dando con todo mi amor.— Mari recargo su mejilla en una mano y la miro sonriente.

Mari es una sádica y una loca también de paso, pensó.

—No necesito de tu amor.— gruño entre dientes la peli azul. Mari fingió su aflicción en respuesta.

—Bueno ya que ni mi Chikacchi, ni mi Yoshiko-chan aprecian mis regalos…— You brinco lo justo que los grilletes le dejaron al sentir el resplandeciente brillo circón de su compañera puesto ahora en ella.— You-chan sé que lo aceptara.

Las tres chicas observaron como Mari se acercó a una pila de tablas apartada en un rincón de la habitación y tomo no una, sino tres tablas que dejo caer en el regazo de You sin consideración alguna.

—¿Se puede saber que hacen?

Leah observo la fúnebre escena frente a ella acompañada de Kanan, y escondidas en el marco de la puerta, se encontraban Hanayo y Rin aterrorizadas.

—Oh, no mucho.— respondió.— Solo les hago entrega de todo mi amor.— Mari se apoyó en el pilar de tablas que había encima de las piernas de You quien no tuvo tiempo a prepararse y agonizo; en ese momento hasta Yoshiko se compadeció de ella.

—No me refiero a eso.— fue la pronta contestación de Leah ya harta de todo.— Me refiero a ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

Leah extendió sus brazos al frente enfocando a las tres culpables con grilletes en las muñecas e hincadas de rodillas en una plataforma de madera irregular con múltiples losas de hierro apoyadas en sus piernas. Ciertamente se veía doloroso y esperaba no tener que verse algún día ahí sentada.

—El teniente pensó en que éste sería un castigo ejemplar.— Mari se apartó de You y hondeo su mano al aire mientras sus ojos se posaron en el techo pensativos.— Ya sabes por salir de la habitación a escondidas, saltarse el entrenamiento y otras cosas más que desconozco. ¿A todo ello cómo os descubrieron?

—Pues porque la idiota aquí presente no se sabe estar quieta.— Yoshiko fijo su atención a la culpable y Chika trago saliva amedrentada por el brillo violeta que destilaban de los iris.

—Espera. ¿Aceptaste el cargo aun sin saber que hicieron realmente?— Kanan miro con reproche a Mari y Leah dejo ir el aire que retenía cuando los hombros de la rubia se encogieron sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—Me podrían haber invitado.— nuevamente Mari ignoro el peligro en Kanan y contesto con descaro.

—De acuerdo… ¿Y porque estaban en ese balcón?

Otra pregunta más voló por parte de Leah. Ya más que harta, Yoshiko dejo de atender hasta que algo, o más bien alguien la devolvió a la realidad.

Violeta y circón se encontraron con violencia antes de que un dolor punzante la invadiera de nuevo. Una mirada de muerte fue lanzada con toda la maldad del mundo; ignorante, la culpable sonrió.

—¡Ya está bien Mari!— Yoshiko renegó cuando en su distracción la rubia aprovecho para dejar otra tabla más en el pilar que su regazo sostenía.

Fueron tres largas horas de tortura en ese lugar hasta que el teniente de cabellos grisáceos vino a sacar a todas -literalmente- a patadas del lugar. Tanto Chika como Yoshiko apenas se podían mover en sus respectivos colchones y You ni siquiera se había molestado en subir al suyo, quedándose así, estorbando en medio de la habitación.

Yoshiko debió de haber imaginado que se arrepentiría. En lo que llevaba de mes ya no sabía cuántos castigos le había impuesto ese teniente; tal vez uno al día o incluso dos, la idea no le parecía tan descabellada, al fin y al cabo, siempre discutía con el hombre.

Pelear con Dragspear se había convertido en una rutina diaria para ella. Pero, aunque no le gustase reconocerlo, las palabras que You le dijo ese día aún resonaban en su mente de vez en cuando. Su orgullo jamás le dejaría aceptarlo enfrente de todos, pero no quería dejar la guardia tan pronto.

La puerta se abrió en seco y de detrás de ella apareció el culpable de su dolor. Dragspear no estaba solo, venía con alguien más pero su robusta estatura cubría en su totalidad a su acompañante.

Yoshiko apenas levanto la cabeza de la almohada se fijó en ello.

Todas las presentes -que pudieron- se cuadraron en una fila perfecta enfrente de él conocedoras de las terribles consecuencias que podría acarrear ponerlo de malhumor, y la escena de antes justificaba con creces dicho temor.

A pesar de que ni ella ni el dúo de idiotas ChikaYou se cuadraron, Yoshiko no percibió ningún cambio en el rostro del mayor. Era cuanto menos, extraño, y escalofriante.

—Esto es demasiado repentino hasta pera mi.— Yoshiko lo escucho murmurar. Los labios de Dragspear apenas se habían movido de su sitio pero para la vista agudizada de la peli azul el tembloroso movimiento no pasó inadvertido.— Escuchadme todas. A partir de hoy…

La persona detrás de él se hizo a un lado rebelando una cabellera azabache negra como la noche y unos refulgentes iris turquesa, fríos y distantes; o eso es lo que la chica enfrente suyo quería aparentar.

Esa chica no lo hacía muy bien porque Yoshiko vio inseguridad en esos vidriosos ojos verdes en cuanto la peli negra enfoco algo o a alguien. Incluso sus gestos la delataban.

Fue Chika quien, tras un incómodo silencio, hablo aturdida.

—Dia…-san.— una mirada crítica de color ámbar voló hasta la muchacha. El rostro de Dragspear era indudablemente duro lo que hizo que Chika en seguida se corrigiera.— Quiero decir Kurosawa-sama.

Chika se cuadro ignorando el dolor y a pesar de la torpeza con lo que hizo consiguió mantenerse en pie y hacer una pequeña reverencia como disculpa a su falta.

—No. Así está bien teniente.— la peli negra hablo con una voz profunda pero dulce, llena de gracia.— Al fin y al cabo seremos compañeras a partir de hoy.— un mechón oscuro fue dirigido con calma hacia atrás al tiempo en que unos ojos rojizos se alzaban de su posición.

[...]

Una noche clara se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Bajo el cielo estrellado y la hermosa luna tibia bañándolo todo con su luz, la inquietud permaneció en los habitantes del reino.

Guardias con antorchas en las manos iban y venían de un lado a otro rebuscando hasta en los lugares más recónditos e impredecibles del pueblo; reuniéndose cada cierto tiempo para compartir con frustración la escasa o inexistente información sobre el intruso.

Se produjo un movimiento en las sombras. De ellas emergió una silueta oscura que se deslizo con agilidad y sigilo hacia uno de los callejones. Los colmillos desenvainados resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna. Los ojos recelosos brillaron con intensidad, esperando con impaciencia el momento idóneo.

Un sequito de guardias paso por delante. Los rostros mostraban inquietud y los gestos exagerados delataban el miedo en aquellos más débiles e inexpertos. Parecían un rebaño de ovejas dirigiéndose hacia su perdición. Exponiéndose frente al lobo hambriento y anhelante por hundir los colmillos y rasgar la carne tierna y fresca.

Hubiera sido tan fácil matarlos. Y vaya que se hubiera divertido, el cuerpo le pedía con fervor la destrucción y la mente ansiaba la sangre de sus enemigos adornando sus garras. Era como si el rey la invitara a la tentación, trayéndole todo ese montón de guardias como ofrenda, alimentando el asesino en su interior.

Sin embargo, se privó de caer en eso. Su lealtad ya tenía dueña y su autocontrol es firme. Mientras su dueña siguiera al rey ella mantendría las garras y los colmillos lejos del rebaño.

El demonio se elevó por los aires con un poderoso salto. La silueta femenina fue recortada por la luna llena en su totalidad. Una sonrisa socarrona adorno los labios de la joven mientras sus ojos, fijos en los humanos bajo sus pies, se mantenían entretenidos observando lo que solo su 'visita' ocasiono.

—Espero con ansias el día en que nos volvamos a reencontrar alteza.— la joven torció la cabeza hacia un lado dejando entrever surcos rojizos escapando de sus inusuales prendas, recorriendo parte de su cuello pálido trazando rutas inciertas.— Será el día perfecto en que todo terminara para usted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Riko Sakurauchi:**

Nombre Real (Riko)

Riko es la princesa del país. Siendo su familia una parte esencial del continente de Uranohoshi junto a la familia Ohara. Gusta de ayudar a los demás y sueña con poder ser una gran gobernante a la vez que justa, igual que su padre y su madre.

Su físico es bueno y a pesar de verse frágil Riko puede dar pelea a muchos de los capitanes de la guardia.

Desde pequeña fue criada y educada para el ramo mágico, aunque son pocas las veces que se le ha visto utilizar dicha magia. ¿Por qué? Es un misterio.


End file.
